Porque te quiero
by Yuki Kino
Summary: Sojiro: ¿Me has utilizado? – pregunto con tristeza Misao: Superalo – respondio totalmente apatica como si entre ellos no hubiera pasado nada
1. Default Chapter

NdA: Este es mi primer fanfic espero que os guste no seas demasiado criticos conmigo vale   
  
Pensamientos y conciencia   
  
Creo que no es necesario que diga que RK no es mío sino que pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
  
Capitulo I: El regreso  
  
Era ya media tarde cuando Aoshi y Misao llegaron a la estación de Tokio, se dirigían al dojo Kamiya; Misao a sus 20 años ya se había convertido en una hermosa y elegante mujer vestía un kimono azul oscuro con un obi negro y en sus brazos un niño pequeño dormía placidamente; Aoshi seguía siendo ese imponente hombre no había cambiado nada con el paso de los años, llevaba traje de chaqueta y corbata debajo de su habitual gabardina, con un makuto a su espalda. Durante el recorrido que separaba la estación de la casa de sus amigos los dos caminaban en silencio, Misao lo hacia unos pasos atrás de Aoshi. De repente el bebe empezó a llorar el joven se paro en seco le cogió el bebe en brazos y empezó a mecerlo suavemente.  
  
Aoshi: Ea Ea shhh… sh… - susurro hasta que se volvió a quedar dormida. Yo la llevare el resto del camino o no llegaremos hasta el anochecer . – se le dibujo una sonrisa debajo de su perilla.  
  
Cuando llegaron al dojo a la primera que vieron fue a Misao se sorprendieron mucho por el cambio que había sufrido en los últimos cuatro años ya no era aquella niña delgaducha y bajita, era un poco mas alta y ya tenia formas de mujer, pero cuando se fijaron en Aoshi y se dieron cuenta de lo que tenia entre sus brazos, era un bebe durmiendo placidamente entre los brazos de su padre.  
  
Kenshin: Oro?  
  
Kaoru: Eres una mala amiga, mira que no avisarnos - dijo con reproche, y alegrándose por su amiga que por fin había podido 'pescar' al hombre que amaba.  
  
Misao: Gomen nasai - dijo fríamente mientras les hacia una reverencia.  
  
Kenshin: Parece que no solo ha cambiado físicamente sino también de forma de ser, esta tan diferente…   
  
Misao: Traiga Aoshi-sama yo sujetare a Ako-chan - dijo mientras cogía a la pequeña. Himura-san, Kaoru-dono quiero presentaros a Ako-chan ella es… nuestra hija – dijo suavemente para no despertar a la pequeña.  
  
Aoshi: Será mejor que entres y descanses Misao el viaje a sido muy largo debes estar agotada. – dijo con preocupación, mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de ella  
  
Kaoru: Os preparare la habitación para los dos ya que os había puesto en habitaciones separadas, me ayudas Sra. Shinomori - dijo haciéndole un guiño de complicidad a su amiga, pero esta parecía no darse por aludida.  
  
Misao: Claro Kaoru-dono.- respondió con seriedad  
  
Kaoru: Que raro esperaba que se pusiera roja como un tomate y me pegara… - pensó extrañada  
  
Las muchachas fueron preparar la habitación de invitados mientras Kenshin invitaba al ninja a tomar una taza de te. En una de las habitaciones prepararon el futon de Ako y la acostaron, la pequeña estaba rendida el viaje había sido largo y agotador.  
  
Kaoru: Dime Misao-chan cuando os casasteis? como fue?... Cuando nació Ako? vamos venga cuéntamelo todo con pelos y señales.- pregunto con curiosidad la kendoka.  
  
Misao: Ako cumplirá dos años a finales de Agosto. La ceremonia fue muy intima solo estábamos Aoshi-sama y yo, ni siquiera asistieron los del Aoiya… - respondió a su pregunta muy serenamente.  
  
Kaoru: Porque no asistieron los del Aoiya? – pregunto extrañada.  
  
Misao: Hace tres años mientras estábamos de viaje en Estados Unidos Aoshi-sama me dijo que no podía esperar hasta llegar a Kyoto y allí nos casamos. No debería mentirle de esta manera demo… Es lo mejor para ella, si supiera la verdad… - respondió su conciencia  
  
Kaoru: Pero aún después de mas de tres años de casados sigues llamándolo '-sama'. Vamos Misao-chan que ya os conocéis lo suficiente no? - dijo reprochándoselo a su amiga.  
  
Misao: …y el pequeño Kenji? Y el resto de nuestros amigos esperaba verlos a todos… - dijo cambiando rápidamente de tema  
  
Kaoru: Esta durmiendo su siesta, hace poco cumplió tres años y su padre esta tan orgulloso, bueno los dos lo estamos me hace muy feliz ver que Kenshin ha enterrado los fantasmas del pasado y así puede ser feliz y estar tranquilo, me gustaría que esta sensación durara eternamente. No te pasa lo mismo Misao? – al ver que su amiga no respondía continuo  
  
Kaoru: Por lo que sabemos Meg sigue en Aizu su ciudad natal siendo visitada frecuentemente por cierto cabeza de pollo; Yahico sigue igual que siempre, ahora esta en el Akebeko ayudando a Tsubame-chan, je,je que bonito es el amor verdad; parece ser que todos estamos con la persona amada no te parece Misao.  
  
Misao: Si - dijo suavemente, apartando la vista de su amiga y posándola en el suelo.  
  
Mientras Kenshin había llevado a Aoshi a ver al pequeño Kenji que ya había despertado de su siesta, el pequeño levanto los bracitos hacia su padre para que lo cogiera en brazos, Kenshin cogió al pequeño y lo puso en frente de Aoshi.  
  
Kenshin: Kenji saluda al señor Shinomori  
  
Kenji: Encantado - dijo despacito con su dulce voz.  
  
Kenshin: El señor Shinomori tiene una hija espero que te portes bien con ella vale?; Porque no vas a conocerla esta con mamá.- dijo posándolo en el suelo y acariciándole la cabeza.  
  
Kenji: vale...adiós Sr. – sonrió haciéndole una reverencia, mas tarde salio despacito de la habitación  
  
Aoshi: Te ves muy bien como padre Kenshin .  
  
Kenshin: Gracias. Ha cambiado mucho ahora es más abierto, me alegro Tendrás que felicitar a la comadreja por dar cambiado a este cubito de hielo No les llames así   
  
Kenshin: Te parece si tomamos el te fuera hace tan buen día? X   
  
Aoshi: Claro…  
  
Cuando los dos habían salido de la habitación vieron que en el patio estaban las dos mujeres con los pequeños, Kaoru corría y jugaba con Kenji mientras que Misao estaba de cuclillas pendiente de que la pequeña no se cayera, aunque ya andaba a veces perdía el equilibrio y se caía, pero nunca lloraba; cuando se dio cuenta de que Aoshi y Kenshin estaban sentados en el engawa (NdA: Es un corredor largo, de piso de madera, que rodea los cuartos de la casa, y da vista al jardín) dejo a la pequeña con Kenji y se dirigió hacia ellos sentándose al lado de Kenshin.  
  
Misao: Hola!!!, Kenji es igual que tu, Himura - le dijo, con la primera sonrisa, algo forzada, que el hombre le vio a Misao desde que dejaron Kyoto hace tantos años.  
  
Kenshin: Hola, y por lo que veo Ako se te parece mucho, es igual de cabezota que tu X. - dijo mientras vio como la pequeña se caía y al Kaoru intentar ayudarla esta se negó e intento levantarse solita.  
  
Misao: No en ese aspecto se parece a su padre - dijo muy triste. Misao se volvió a levantar y se dirigió a junto la pequeña.  
  
Kenshin: Creo que aun no te he dado la enhorabuena, y además te diste cuenta a tiempo de que Misao no es ninguna niña, felicidades me alegro por vosotros...  
  
Aoshi: Gracias – le interrumpió. Pero te equivocas - pens  
  
Ako: Papa...papa - llamo la pequeña extendiendo sus bracitos.  
  
Aoshi: Si me disculpas… - le dijo a Kenshin mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la pequeña, se agacho junto de ella. Que quiere mi pequeña Kunoichi? - pregunto con una sonrisa.  
  
Kaoru: Estos dos han cambiado mucho, ahora es Misao la fría como el hielo y Aoshi cálido y ardiente como el fuego, será que la responsabilidad de ser padres les ha cambiado tanto el carácter?   
  
Ako: Aliba...- dijo señalando el cielo.  
  
A lo que Aoshi cogió a la pequeña en brazos y la levanto muy alto y empezó a dar vueltas con ella en brazos mientras le pequeña gritaba y reía, al cabo de un rato Aoshi paro y los dos se tumbaron en el césped del jardín mientras reían a más no poder la niña se acerco a su padre, se tumbo en su pecho para intentarle decirle algo y aunque le costaba mucho pronunciar ciertas palabras y no las decía con nitidez se logro entender un suave e inocente 'te quiero, papi'.  
  
Kaoru: Que tierno se nota que es un buen padre, igual que Kenshi   
  
Kenshin: Debes de querer mucho a las dos, me alegro que hayas enterrado los fantasmas del pasado   
  
Hasta aquí el 1º capitulo 


	2. Ookami

Capitulo II: La loba.  
  
Resumen: Tras 4 años sin verse; Aoshi y Misao hacen una pequeña visita a Kenshin y Kaoru es entonces cuando estos se dan cuenta de cómo la paternidad ha cambiado a sus amigos; Aoshi se ha convertido en un padre y esposo cariñoso amable y cariñoso, mientras que Misao es más seria e incluso fría. Este es el segundo capitulo   
  
¿??: Konnichiwa, se puede - saludo alguien desde la puerta.  
  
Kaoru: Claro adelante...- dijo pero al ver de quien eran las palabras se sorprendió, nunca creería volverlo a ver de nuevo y ahora en su casa. Saito que se le ofrece - le respondió secamente y con miedo de que se llevara a Kenshin a otra estupida misión.  
  
Aoshi: Tú otra vez pues esta vez no me voy quedar de brazos cruzados - pensó a la vez que una imagen de Misao le cruzaba la cabeza. Ella vestía una yukata blanca que estaba ensangrentada y en sus manos tenia dos kodachis de las que se desprendían un hilo de sangre, llevaba su larga melena suelta y estaba empapada por la lluvia que no paraba de caer. No otra vez no…   
  
Kenshin: Saito sucede algo creíamos que estabas en Kyoto. Estas aquí por alguna misión?  
  
Saito: Tranquilos no vengo a saldar viejas cuentas solo quería hablar con la pequeña. – dijo dándole una calada a su cigarrillo  
  
Kaoru y Kenshin se dieron la vuelta y observaban a Misao  
  
Kenshin: ?? Nani?? – pregunto sorprendido. Que me he perdido desde cuando estos dos tienen 'asuntos' juntos Será algún asunto del Onniwabanshu y su ayuda a la policía mal pensado - respondió locuazmente su conciencia  
  
Kaoru: Que pasa aquí? Porque tanta confianza, si Misao odia a ese individuo   
  
Misao se acerco a Saito y se fueron hasta la entrada para poder hablar tranquilos, Kenshin, Kaoru y Aoshi no le quitaban los ojos de encima, por lo que pudieron ver Saito le entregaba un papel a la joven esta lo abría y lo leía después se le dibujo una sonrisa en la cara. Era una sonrisa muy extraña incluso se podía decir que daba miedo; a su vez los ojos de Misao se volvieron de un tono gris plateado y cambiaron de expresión, era una expresión que Kenshin y Aoshi conocían muy bien era odio, era sed de venganza.  
  
Kenshin: Que pone en ese papel para que estés con esa cara de odio, quien te ha hecho cambiar?   
  
Aoshi: Incluso siendo solo un recuerdo de su pasado me la piensas volver quitar, no pienso perderla de nuevo, no de esta manera - pensó mientras veía a Misao. Uno no se da cuenta de lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde - le recrimino su conciencia. cállate, estoy harto de ti; llevas años recriminándomelo   
  
Saito se marcho y después de aquello la cena pasó sin problemas, ya que Yahico estaba en el Akebeko por lo que la velada transcurrió sin peleas ni gritos, los matrimonios se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones después de acostar a sus hijos; al entrar en su habitación Aoshi cogió a Misao por el brazo y la empujo contra la pared la miro directamente a los ojos  
  
Aoshi: Que quería? - pregunto con su habitual tono frío y seco, mientras apretaba cada vez con más fuerza el brazo de la joven.  
  
Misao: Le ha encontrado, esta en la comisaria mañana... - respondió con la vista fija en el suelo.   
  
Aoshi: Iré contigo - le interrumpio energicamente mientras la soltaba.  
  
Misao: No hace falta, Yûki se encargara de todo - le dijo mientras levantaba la vista y la posaba en los hermosos ojos del ninja. Para encontrarse de repente con un apasionado beso de Aoshi. NOOO, por favor no quiero - gritaba interiormente. Misao, Aoshi esta aquí y te quiere, es hora de olvidar el pasado - replicaba su concienci IIEE, IIEE - seguía discutiéndole a su propia conciencia.  
  
Aoshi: Eres tan hermosa, siempre lo has sido y lo serás, Kami que bien sabes, que bien hueles, porque me sigues rechazando no ves lo mucho que te deseo, serás mía de hoy no pasa, aunque sea a la fuerza… Para cabeza hueca así, por la fuerza, no conseguirás nada - respondió su conciencia; en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Misao lloraba y decidió separarse de ella. Gomen nasai yo solo…, se que te lo prometí, perdóname. - dijo apartándose de ella, y se acostó en su futon.  
  
Al día siguiente muy temprano Aoshi despertó y vio que a su lado no estaba Misao, temiéndose lo peor se levanto salio de la habitación y se dirigió a los posibles lugares donde pudiera estar, en la cocina, en la habitación de Ako en el dojo pero no estaba, allí estaba Kaoru entrenando  
  
Kaoru: Konnichiwa Shinomori-sama!!! - saludo  
  
Aoshi: Konnichiwa Himura-sama, ha visto a Misao?  
  
Kaoru: Si me pidió que cuidara de Ako ella iba ha hacer unos recados al centro dijo que volvería antes de la tarde.- respondió, al decir esto el joven salio corriendo de la casa.  
  
Aoshi: Eres una cabezota, te dije que te acompañaría espero no hagas ninguna locura, maldita imbecil como te pase algo… - pensaba mientras corría dirigiéndose a la comisaría de policía; cuando llego dos policías de uniforme le pidieron que le acompañaran, este les siguió hasta un despacho entro y lo que vio de frente le sorprendió allí estaba una joven sentada encima de la mesa con Saito en su silla detrás. Ella tenía el pelo suelto y le caía hacia el lado derecho, llevaba puesto un kimono blanco y el obi rojo atado con un gran lazo delante, la prenda estaba medio abierta dejando entre ver sus hermosas piernas hasta la altura de sus muslos y la parte de arriba estaba bajada descubriendo sus blancos hombros y parte de su pecho.  
  
…Yûki?? – salto sorprendido  
  
Yûki: Ya te dije que no tardaría en venir - dijo sensualmente dirigiéndose a Saito y cogiendole el cigarro de la mano le dio una calada. Ahora que estamos todos me gustaría interrogarle. – se dio la vuelta y aún sentada se puso mirando al lobo con sus pies apoyado en el borde de la silla entre los muslos de Saito.  
  
Saito: No creo que le saques nada, nuestros mejores hombres ya lo han intentado.  
  
Yûki: Déjame intentarlo por favor… – dijo con voz melosa mientras pasaba el reverso de su mano por su mejilla.  
  
Saito: Claro - se levanto y salio del despacho seguido de la joven y Aoshi; entraron a una sala cercana y allí sentado en una silla estaba un hombre de unos 30 años atado con las manos a la espalda, con claros signos de tortura, ella se acerco a aquel hombre mientras Aoshi y Saito se quedaban en la puerta, agazapados en la oscuridad.  
  
Yûki: Porque no colabora con nosotros… - dijo poniéndose a su lado.  
  
¿??: Cállate zorra... - lanzándole un escupitajo a la cara.  
  
Yûki: Debes estar muy cansado - susurro mientras sacaba un pañuelo que tenia guardado dentro del traje. Dígame donde está Seta-sama - le dijo mientras empezaba a limpiarle las heridas de la cara. Si me lo dices te estaré muy… muy agradecida… - se sentó encima de el se acerco mucho apoyando su pecho contra el suyo y pasando sus brazos por detrás, recorrió su espalda con las manos hasta llegar a sus manos y se las desato.  
  
Saito: Eso si que es sacar información; Yûki vuelve atacar, muy bien mi lobita   
  
Aoshi: Se puede saber que haces…, eres una mujer casada, no debes comportarte así y no deberías vestirte de esa manera - pensó enojado No me digas que no la encuentras sexy Claro estupida conciencia, que crees que soy de hielo, como ese idiota no reaccione seré yo el que lo haga, y esta vez será mía Debes tener paciencia recuerda la promesa que le hicimos…  
  
¿??: Muy agradecida!!!… Que quieres decir? - dijo tragando saliva y visiblemente excitado.  
  
Yûki: Llevas aquí muchas horas… ne? - susurro al lado de su oído muy sensualmente. Estoy segura que estas muy cansado, y la mejor manera de relajarte es tomar un baño caliente y después una buena comida acompañada con un buen sake servido por una buena compañía, claro…   
  
¿??: Si os lo digo tú… tú… - dijo mientras acariciaba la cara de Misao.  
  
Yûki: Si - respondió mientras le cogía la mano y la deslizaba dentro de su kimono hasta tocarle uno de sus pechos.  
  
¿??: A unos 30 km. en dirección este hay un pueblecito donde hay un posada con aguas termales en estos momentos él y sus hombres tienen tomado el lugar. – le susurro al oído de manera que los dos hombres de la puerta no lo pudieran oír.  
  
Y ahora quiero lo que me prometiste - dijo a la vez que besaba fervientemente a la joven y le cogía el pecho con una de sus manos después bajó y le empezó a besar el cuello mientras la seguía sobando.  
  
Aoshi se iba dirigir para detener aquello cuando fue parado por Saito que le dijo que observara a la chica. Pudo ver como una de las manos de la joven cogía una kunai que se encontraba escondida en el obi y con un rápido movimiento le cortaba el cuello. La sangre le salpico en la cara y se quedo parada sentada sobre sus piernas observando como se desangraba. Se levanto, se acomodo el kimono y el pelo y se dirigió a la salida.  
  
Yûki: Si no os importa me gustaría irme – dijo a los dos hombres que le impedían el paso.  
  
La joven salió del edificio, pero mientras en la comisaría, Aoshi le dirigía unas palabritas a Saito.  
  
Aoshi: Estarás contento me voy durante un par de años y mira en lo que la habéis convertido es una… es una…  
  
Saito: Una loba.   
  
Aoshi: Hace 4 años cuando me fui por tu puñetera misión deje atrás a una niña dulce, inocente y cuando llego me encuentro con esto se puede saber que cojones le habéis hecho?? – grito poniendo al lobo contra la pared y abarrando lo por el cuello de la camisa  
  
Saito: No ha sido culpa mía, fuiste tu quien la dejó sola. Además ella siempre a sido una mujer que ha odiado sentirse encerrada y atada, y lo sabes Shinomori y aun sabiendo la necesidad de libertad que tenía la dejaste atada y atrapada en el Aoiya yo solo le ofrecí quitarle esos grilletes a cambio de una pequeña colaboración fue ella quien acepto.  
  
Aoshi: Hijo de puta… – grito mientras le daba un puñetazo que tiro al lobo al suelo. - no entiendes lo que significa que ella este aqui?  
  
Saito: La conozco mejor que tu y si yûki esta aqui significa que ella Misao ha perdido el poco control que tenia sobre ella, pero quiza sea lo mejor no te parece. - respondio incorporandose. - Escucha Shinomori la única razon por la que Misao esta a tú lado es porque le sirves a un proposito, hace años que ella solo esta rodeada de personas que le pueden servir para algo. - continuo mientras se acercaba a la mesa del despacho y cogia un cigarro del paquete de tabaco. - Ya has comprobado lo que les pasa a quien no puede ayudarla  
  
Mientras en el dojo…  
  
Kaoru: Oye Ken no has notado ha Misao muy rara no parece ella, no se parece a la misma chica que dejamos en Kyoto hace ya 4 años.  
  
Kenshin: No te preocupes anata, es normal que haya cambiado, ahora esta casada, tiene una hija y no debe comportarse como si fuera una chiquilla – dijo restándole importancia  
  
Kaoru: Si demo…  
  
Kenshin: Pero que...? – Pregunto intrigado  
  
Kaoru: Ella no parece feliz…  
  
Kenshin: Porque dices eso cariño?  
  
Kaoru: Porque veras puede que solo sean imaginaciones mías pero cuando le hablo de Aoshi ya no se pone nerviosa y cuando ayer mi fije como miraba a Aoshi y Ako jugar en su cara no había felicidad ni orgullo ni estaba enternecida por esa escena tan mona; ella… ella estaba triste, apenada.  
  
Kenshin: Ayer estaban muy cansados del viaje, seria eso lo que vistes reflejado en sus ojos   
  
Kaoru: Te equivocas era tristeza – se levanto yendo hacia la cocina, muy enfadada. Baka nunca cambiaras tan suspicaz cuando se trata de pelear pero cuando se trata de la vida eres un… - pensó cabreadísima por la actitud de su marido  
  
Era muy entrada la noche Aoshi ya había llegado a la casa de sus amigos y Misao no estaba en casa, Kenshin al ver a su amigo tan triste se acerco hasta la habitación que ocupaba Ako-chan, allí estaba Aoshi intentando que se durmiera, cuando logro que lo hiciera, salio despacio.  
  
Aoshi: Himura sucede algo? – pregunto sabiendo las sospechas del ex-rurouni  
  
Kenshin: Puedo preguntarte que esta sucediendo?... Que quería Saito? – pregunto  
  
Aoshi: No te preocupes es un asunto que solo incumbe a Misao, por favor no te metas.  
  
Kenshin: Pero… - replico  
  
Aoshi: Por favor, escucha cuando todo esto acabe puedes decirle que te lo cuente todo pero mientras te pido que la dejes en paz, onegai Himura en estos momentos Misao necesita hacer esto ella sola y si nos metemos será muy difícil para ella.  
  
Continuara.  
  
N/A: La vida de estos dos personajes ha cambiado mucho y poco a poca se descubriran todos los cambios y el motivo de esos cambios.  
  
Gracias a tods los que le han echado un ojo ha esta rayadura mental, me ha hecho mucha ilu recibir los review.   
  
Ata loguiño 


	3. Oniwabanshu

Capitulo i.e.: El Onniwabanshu  
  
Las dos jóvenes paseaban tranquilamente por Tokio mirando las tiendas y con sus pequeños en brazos, se acercaron a un puesto de Tofu y compraron un poco para la cena, pero por alguna razón la señora Himura dijo algo muy inocente y al darse cuenta de ello se sonrojo lo que hizo que Misao se empezara a reír a carcajadas  
  
Misao: Tenía razón eres muy inocente jeje - dijo entre risotadas, al verla Kaoru le pareció reencontrarse con su amiga, parecía la comadreja de antaño la Misao que siempre tenia una sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
Kaoru: ¿Quien tenía razón? – pregunto desconcertada al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.  
  
Misao: Enishi – respondió con naturalidad mientras le movía un sonajero cerca de la cara de su pequeña  
  
Kaoru: ¿Enishi? ¿Que Enishi? – pregunto con miedo  
  
Misao: Yukishiro..., Enishi Yukishiro – dijo sin importancia, la conversación entre las dos mujeres fue interrumpida por un shuriken que estuvo apunto de darle en la cabeza de Kaoru pero Misao, con la pequeña aún en brazos estiro la mano y el arma se le clavo en la palma.  
  
Misao: Mmmm – se quejo dejando en el suelo a Ako que se puso a llorar desconsoladamente.  
  
Kaoru: Misao estas bien – dijo apoyando sus manos en los hombros de la joven  
  
Las dos mujeres se fueron al dojo, allí estaban sus maridos, Kenshin y Kaoru se llevaron a los pequeños al interior de la casa y Aoshi ayudo a Misao a sentarse se puso a su lado y le saco el arma con la máxima delicadeza que pudo, pero el gesto de dolor en su carita le dolió mas que si le hubieran herido a él. Kaoru salio del interior de la casa con vendas desinfectantes y todo lo necesario para hacerle la cura, Aoshi se levanto le dio las gracias y comenzó a curarle aquella profunda herida.  
  
Le vendo la mano y cuando acabo le comenzó a acariciar suavemente los dedos de su manita, como si estuviera ido, sentía cada caricia que le daba hasta que ella comenzó a sentirse incomoda y aparto bruscamente la mano de un tirón.  
  
Aoshi: ¿Quien os abra atacado? – pregunto para deshacerse de ese incomodo silencio. Miro fijamente el arma, la limpio de sangre y pudo ver el extraño grabado que tenia en el centro. – Esto es... – tartamudeo  
  
Misao estaba absorta pensando en lo sucedido hace cuatro años  
  
Flash Back   
  
¿??: Misao quieres salir de tu cuarto llevas una semana encerrada... – dijo mientras descorría el soji. - ¿Que esta leyendo?  
  
Misao: Tranquilo Okina, solo leo los libros que dejaron mis antecesores – respondió sentada apoyada contra la pared y muy centrada en lo que estaba haciendo  
  
Okina: Misao pero escucha  
  
Misao: Alguien tiene que encargarse del clan y ya que Shinomori no esta por la labor de retomar su cargo y tu eres demasiado mayor...  
  
Okina: Misao – le dijo ofendido  
  
Misao: :P es la verdad no permitiré que el nombre Makimachi se ensucie. Dime que tengo que hacer para que sea realmente la Okashira  
  
Okina: Pero...  
  
Misao: Por favor es importante para mi, Okina  
  
Okina: Debes llamar a los jefes de todas las diferentes familias del clan y ellos te pondrán a prueba – dijo resignado.  
  
En una pequeña ciudad del Norte se reunieron los jefes de las familias del clan Onniwabansu, se junto mucha gente ya que aparte los jefes también estaban sus descendientes o aquellos que consideran dignos para el puesto estaban decididos a no permitir que una mocosa de 16 años les arrebatara aquel titulo. El primer día solo estaban presentes los jefes, se reunieron en un dojo, estaban sentados formando un círculo y la joven ninja estaba en el centro como si estuviera sometida a un juicio. Discutieron durante horas los pros y sobre todo los contras de que alguien tan joven y sobre todo una mujer dirigiera el grupo.  
  
¿??: Dime Misao porque te crees capacitada para ejercer ese puesto – dijo un anciano que se había colocado enfrente de ella. – Además nuestro clan ya tiene un Okashira y...  
  
Misao: Ja no estará hablando de Shinomori Aoshi – dijo con ironía. Se escucho un murmullo enorme en la sala al oír hablar de él de esa forma tan falta de respecto  
  
¿??: Misao no deberías hablar de él de esa manera – dijo otro de los hombres. – Sabes yo conocí tanto a tu abuelo como a tus padres y se que tienes el liderazgo en la sangre pero la ley de nuestro clan dicta que Shinomori-sama debe renunciar a tu favor  
  
Misao: Como podéis confiar en él – dijo enfadada. – El nos ha traicionado y con la excusa de demostrar que somos los mas fuertes ha perdido el poco honor que le quedaba. Ahora solo es la sombra de lo que fue ni si quiera tiene ganas de luchar por su propia vida  
  
¿??: Entonces, ¿porque se fue a ayudar a la policía si no es porque quiere restaurar la confianza de la gente en nosotros? – dijo un cincuentón que estaba detrás de ella  
  
Misao: Tú no le conoces, la única razón por la que se fue es miedo  
  
¿??: ¿Miedo?  
  
Misao: Miedo a convertirse en una persona que tiene sentimientos – dijo con cierta culpabilidad. - ya que su única fortaleza esta en no demostrar sentimiento alguno.  
  
¿??: Eres igual que tus padres – dijo con nostalgia. - Está bien, para convertirte en Okashira primero debes recuperar el honor de nuestros compañeros caídos, después tendrás derecho a participar en los combates que se celebraran por el liderazgo.  
  
Misao: Pero ¿porque solo yo de los candidatos debo recuperar el honor de...? – le interrumpió  
  
¿??: Entiende Misao que a ti no te apoya ningún jefe de familia ni siquiera el antiguo líder por ello debes hacer algo que merezca poder luchar por el puesto  
  
Misao: De acuerdo – dijo levantándose. - En diez días se celebraran los combates, estaré aquí para entonces.  
  
Diez días después la joven ninja volvió con la cabeza de Kanryu Takeda, se celebraron 4 combates en el primero tuvo que demostrar su conocimiento de kenpo y aunque su contrincante le doblaba en altura y era mas ancho que ella logro derrotarle sin mucho esfuerzo; en el segundo peleo con las kunais fue muy rápido ya que aquella mujer no era muy hábil, el tercer combate casi lo pierde porque no le gusta usar los tong far y acabo bastante magullada, en el ultimo combate se enfrentaron ella y un chico de unos veinte años castaño con el pelo largo y los ojos de un negro muy profundo tan profundo que Misao se quedo hipnotizada por su culpa. Este combate era de libre elección de armas por lo que el chico escogió una katana y Misao dos kodachis la joven demostró que dominaba a la perfección y gracias al arcano supremo, kaiten kenbu rokuren, gano sin mucha dificultad. Su rival quedo tendido en el suelo y ella se acerco a el y le ofreció una mano para ayudarlo  
  
¿??: Gracias, Okashira  
  
Misao: De nada , ¿Como te llama?  
  
¿??: Shinosuke  
  
Misao: ¿Como te apellidas? – pregunto inocentemente  
  
Shinosuke: No tengo  
  
Misao: Porque  
  
¿??: Makimachi-dono – dijo con todo el respecto que merece una Okashira. – Shinosuke fue encontrado a las puertas de mi casa cuando tenia cinco años no recordaba nada, yo y mi familia lo criamos. – le explico un anciano que tan bien se porto con ella el día de la reunión  
  
Fin Flash Back   
  
Misao volvió en si cogió el shuriken y lo lanzo hacia uno de los árboles del jardín de allí bajo un ninja y se acerco a ellos  
  
¿??: Misao-chan. – dijo apoyando una rodilla en el suelo y con la mano derecha en el pecho. – Shinomori-sama – levanto la vista miro a Aoshi fijamente y con ira  
  
Aoshi: ¿Como te atreves a tratarla así? – grito levantándolo en el aire por el cuello de la camisa.  
  
Misao: Bájalo. – le riño. – ¿Shinosuke estas bien? – pregunto ayudándole a reincorporarse  
  
Shinosuke: Si Shinomori-sama – dirigiéndose hacia la chica  
  
Misao le ayudo a levantarse puso su mano en la espalda y comenzaron a caminara hacia la casa  
  
Misao: La próxima vez que quieras llamar mi atención te agradecería que no pusieras en peligro mi vida , - ironizo. – Ah y no me llames así... – le dijo por lo bajo mientras entraban en la casa. – Me hace sentir muy mayor. – continuo sonriendo.  
  
Aoshi: ¿Porque nunca me dedicara una sonrisa tan hermosa a mí? - pensó mientras le seguía, pero antes de entrar en la habitación ella le detuvo  
  
Misao: Es un asunto que solo concierne a la Okashira del Onniwabanshu – dijo con dureza para evitar que entrara en la casa.  
  
Shinosuke: Como estas Mi-chan – dijo con ternura sentándose en uno de los cojines que había en la habitación  
  
Misao: Así tampoco me llames que ya no soy una niña pequeña – dijo ofendida. - ¿Que sabes de lo que te pedí?  
  
Shinosuke: Estuve contrarrestando la información que me pasaste, veras hace un mes se establecieron allí, tienen el lugar sitiado y...  
  
Misao: Shinosuke ¿Cuanto lleváis buscándolo? – pregunto cambiando de tono  
  
Shinosuke: Más de 2 años  
  
Misao: Aclárame una cosa – dijo visiblemente enfadada. Como es posible que en más de dos años ese hombre haya desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra y Saito lo haya encontrado en 3 meses  
  
Shinosuke: ¿Que quiere decir?  
  
Misao: Al ver la incompetencia de mi propio grupo le pedí ayuda al lobo y el consiguió en tres meses lo que vosotros no pudisteis lograr en dos años, eso es algo que no me explico  
  
Shinosuke: Misao yo...  
  
Misao: Aún no he acabado – frunció el ceño de ira. - sabes muy bien que Saito no ayuda a la gente porque si  
  
Shinosuke: ¿No habrás...? – pregunto temiendo la respuesta  
  
Misao: Eso es asunto mío, Shinosuke sentí mucho la muerte de tu padre pero ahora tú eres el jefe de la familia y como tal debes encargarte de asuntos como este. Yo como Okashira no puedo encargarme de todo el clan seria imposible, por eso hay un jefe en cada familia, y si no puedes ejercer como un buen jefe para tu familia tendrás que ser relevado de tu puesto...  
  
Shinosuke: No, Hace año y medio que le vengo siguiendo la pista  
  
Misao: ¿Quieres decir que desde ese tiempo tú sabias donde estaba?  
  
Shinosuke: Si  
  
Misao: Porque no me has informado antes  
  
Shinosuke: Nos preocupas tu eres una buena Okashira pero tu sed de venganza te esta cegando y...  
  
Misao se levanto se puso a su lado y le abrazo, empezó a susurrarle al oído  
  
Misao: Gracias, Shin-chan – dijo mientras le abrazaba – Gracias por preocuparte por mi, a partir de ahora me encargare personalmente de este asunto. No os preocupéis mas de acuerdo – dijo después de darle un pequeño beso en los labios, más que un beso simplemente se rozaron sus labios.  
  
Los jóvenes salieron de la habitación a la hora de la comida; Misao le pidió a Aoshi que cuidara de la pequeña que iba acompañar a su amigo a la estación ya que debía regresar cuanto antes a Sapporo. Mientras los vio desaparecer por el portón a Aoshi le entro una extraña sensación de dejavu, y acabo recordando el día que vio por última vez a su "niña".  
  
Flash Back  
  
Días después de llegar de Tokio y de darles una adecuada sepultura a sus amigos Aoshi se encontraba en la comisaría con Saito y Cho  
  
Aoshi: No lo haré Saito  
  
Saito: No me digas que prefieres quedarte a servir mesas en el restaurante  
  
Aoshi: Eso no es asunto tuyo  
  
Saito: Entonces la comadrejita estará muy feliz  
  
Aoshi: No te metas con ella o será lo ultimo que digas  
  
Cho: Shinomori-sama, solo usted puede encargarse de esto ahora que Himura y Sagara no pueden. Si el gobierno actúa abiertamente pondría al descubierto las debilidades del nuevo régimen y todos verían que no se solucionaron todos los problemas de la restauración  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Misao: Aoshi-sama ¿que hace? – pregunto inocentemente mientras el hacia el equipaje  
  
Aoshi: Me voy  
  
Misao: ¿Alguna misión?, genial iré a hacer mi makuto estar aquí atrapada me estaba cansan...  
  
Aoshi: NO – la interrumpió sin dejar de mirar hacia su bolsa  
  
Misao: Pero yo...  
  
Aoshi: Podrías resultar herida  
  
Misao: Yo soy la Okashira del Onniwabanshu – dijo imperativamente  
  
Aoshi: Eres una niña, solo serias un estorbo además ese titulo te lo adjudicaste hace unos meses según nuestras leyes no eres nada  
  
Misao: Pero yo creo que he demostrado que soy fuerte y...  
  
Aoshi: No lo entiendes, no quiero saber nada de ti me voy no por una misión sino porque deseo rehacer mi vida y contigo detrás solo haces mas que incordiar  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Dos años más tarde  
  
Misao: AOSHI-SAMA – grito desde la puerta tirándose hacia él.  
  
Aoshi: Misao!!!! Que guapa esta igual que siempre su alegría no ha desaparecido por mi culpa me alegro; su pelo... - pensó mientras acariciaba el cabello de la joven ahora lo llevaba suelto y más corto aunque seguía teniendo una hermosa melena.  
  
Aoshi le devolvió el abrazo a Misao apretándola cada vez más fuerte contra el.  
  
Misao: Aoshi-sama OO  
  
Aoshi: Misao la razón por la que volví eres tu yo comprendí que mi vida no tiene sentido sino la vivo a tu lado; se que es muy precipitado pero si aún me amas por favor me gustaría que fueras mi esposa  
  
Misao: Aoshi-sama...  
  
Continuara...  
  
---------------------------------  
  
N/A: Me entere que aquí en mi ciudad por ciertos motivos demasiado complicados como para explicarlos no van estrenar ni Sherk 2 ni Spiderman 2 ni un largo etc de pelis que estaba deseando ver por lo que en estos momento estoy bastante enfadada y frustrada y como es lógico no voy pagarlas con la gente que me rodea así que decidí hacérselas pagar a estos pobres incautos personajes de papel; si alguien esta en contra se siente. Menos mal que de vez en cuando me recuerdan el concierto de Santiago de los Red Hot y se me calman los nervios (que pasada de concierto) Ya se me va la olla  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Por fin sabemos todo lo que tuvo que pasar la jovencita para convertirse en la legitima Okashira ese es una de las razones por las que su carácter se le ha endurecido, se descubrirán mas cosas un poco mas adelante, como por ejemplo que le dio Misao a cambio al lobo de Mibu por encontrar a esa persona y varias cosillas más.  
  
Aviso: De verdad pensáis que Saito y Misao... o vamos por favor hay que tener mucha imaginación no van por ahí los tiros. Su relación ha cambiado pero no tanto no se ha profundizado hasta ese extremo, no os parece que si Ako fuera hija del lobo Aoshi le daría un buen castigo por no ocuparse de ellas (Aoshi es el tutor de Misao y tiene que defender su honra)  
  
Una pequeña pistita en todo este misterio el nombre de Ako es muy muy importante a estrujaras las neuronas toca   
  
Faires: En serio te parecio fuerte bueno pues esto va seguir asi no pienso suavizarlo ya que ella hace las cosas como las hace por una razon y si lo dijera tan pronto le quitaria la gracia no creeis  
  
M.S Arashi Sumeragi: Gracias por el consejo porque entre lo despistada que soy y que aun no me aclaro mu bien pos seguro que aun algo alguna de las mias (soy la reina de los despistes y las torpezas) Ah por cierto que no tengo ni idea de lo que me hablas si me lo pudieras explicar (Onegai) U  
  
bizcochia U-u: Gracias por leer mis idas de oya y tienes razon en dos de los puntos de tu primer review, ahora adivina en cuales.  
  
crystal-dono: Misao es un poco cabronceta si pero aun no has visto su lado mas oscuro aun le queda, tanto a ella como a Aoshi demostrar lo mucho que han cambiado  
  
también gracias a ti HADA 


	4. La luna

Capitulo IV: La Luna  
  
Pensamientos y conciencia   
  
Creo que no es necesario que diga que RK no es mío sino que pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
  
Resumen: Mientras los matrimonios disfrutaban de un hermoso día con sus hijos apareció en el dojo Saito pero no venia ha buscar Aoshi ni ha Kenshin sino a Misao... Al día siguiente en la comisaría Aoshi presencia el interrogatorio de un hombre por parte de una hermosa joven; al no soportar volver verla pierde los estribos y pega a Saito; al llegar al dojo Ken le pide explicaciones al ninja pero no puede darle una respuesta. Y ahora el capitulo 4.  
  
En aquella oscura habitación, estaba sentado en aquella postura para él tan típica hace años, hacia varias horas que no sabia nada de su esposa y estaba muy intranquilo. Muy entrada la noche oyó el soji abrirse  
  
Aoshi: Llegas tarde, te parece normal...  
  
Misao: Déjalo Shinomori-san – dijo con recochineo. – y duérmete de una vez  
  
Aoshi: Que has estado haciendo  
  
Yûki: Vengo de follarme a Saito... – dijo con una mirada fría y una sonrisa ladina Yûki... - la riño interiormente Misao  
  
Flash back  
  
Misao estaba apoyada contra la pared Saito la tenia arrinconada con su rodilla entre sus piernas y levantándole el mentón  
  
Saito: Vamos lobita juguemos un poco seguro que lo pasamos bien  
  
Yûki: Saito solo me acuesto con hombres que garanticen mis expectativas  
  
Saito: Que  
  
Yûki: Tranquilo a tu edad es normal tener gatillazos – dijo apartándolo lentamente  
  
Saito: Dime ¿te da lo que necesitas el padre de Ako? – dijo con reproche pero justo al acabar la joven le pego un puñetazo que le rompió la nariz  
  
Fin Flash Back  
  
Aoshi: ¿Que? – dijo sorprendido  
  
Misao: Relájate es broma yo nunca traicionaría a una amiga (se refiere a Tokio la mujer de Saito) – dijo desabrochandose el obi, y volviendo de alguna manera a ser ella, Aoshi no paraba de mirarla intentando comprenderla. – Además en Tokio no hay nadie que me conozca no tengo responsabilidades como Okashira y solo tengo 20 años puedo hacer lo que me de la gana.  
  
Aoshi: Misao no puedes comportarte de esa manera eres una mujer casada – intento razonar con ella. - madre de una hija y actual Okashira. Tendrás que controlar más a Yûki...  
  
Misao: Aoshi basta – grito airada. – Tienes razón soy la Okashira y como tal debes obedecerme, te recuerdo que tu única función ser un amoroso y comprensivo padre nuestro trato era únicamente ese.  
  
Aoshi: Misao yo...  
  
Misao: Duérmete mañana ser otro día – dijo acostándose en su parte del futon dándole la espalda.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Aoshi y Kenshin fueron al centro de la ciudad para hacer unas compras mientras las chicas y Yahico se quedaron en casa. Yahico estaba en el patio con Kenji y Ako, les estaba dando unas clases con unas pequeñas shinais. Kaoru se encontraba a su lado echándole un ojo a los pequeños, no se fiaba de Yahico, mientras hacia la colada Misao salio de la cocina con una bandeja de te. Cuando vio a la pequeña con la shinai en la mano soltó la bandeja fue corriendo hacia ella cogió el arma de entre las manitos de la pequeña y se la arrebato bruscamente, levanto la mano con ira y... ¡PLAF!, la pequeña comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y se fue corriendo al interior de la casa  
  
Misao: Nunca vuelvas ha hacer algo así – le grito a Yahico aún estupefacto por la reacción de la mujer  
  
Yahico: Pero Misao  
  
Misao: Ella nunca... nunca aprenderá kendo – dijo más calmada entrando en el interior de la casa.  
  
Cuando Aoshi llego se encontró que la pequeña aun seguía llorando, entro en el cuarto de la pequeña la cogió protectoramente y comenzó a mecerla mientras le tarareaba dulcemente una canción.  
  
Misao estaba apoyada en el soji por fuera de la habitación mientras oía esa melodía recordó la primera vez que la escucho.  
  
Flash Back  
  
Una muchacha con una barriga importante se encontraba acostada en una cama y un hombre apoyaba su cabeza en la barriga de ella mientras tarareaba aquella dulce melodía.  
  
Misao: Se pude saber que haces – pregunto extrañada  
  
¿??: Le canto a mi hija una nana para que se duerma  
  
Misao: ¿Hija? No sabemos si será un niño o una niña, ¿te decepcionaría si tuviera un niño?  
  
¿??: Si te digo la verdad no me importa lo que sea Con tal de que sea como tu  
  
Misao: Yo... ··  
  
¿??: Se que sea lo que sea lo querré porque el o ella forma parte de ti. Pero tengo una corazonada con respecto a que sea niña  
  
Misao: Serás un buen padre – dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos.  
  
Fin Flash Back  
  
La joven entro en la habitación llevaba puesto una hakama azul oscuro el gi era también rosa con pequeñas mariposas bordadas violetas claritas.  
  
Aoshi: Porque lo has hecho solo es una niña – le reprocho  
  
Misao: Cuando la ví se me pareció tantísimo a el que... – respondió entrecortadamente – Es igual a el su pelo su sonrisa su forma de mirarme, y con el arma en la mano y en esa postura yo...  
  
Aoshi: Misao... – susurro dejando a la pequeña recostada en el futon y se dirigió con paso firme hasta ella y la abrazo  
  
Misao: Porque... porque se parece tanto a él, lo odio, odio que en cada momento que la veo me recuerde a... – dijo levanto la cara y vio aquella hermosa mirada de color azul llena de comprensión, se puso de puntillas, coloco sus manos sobre sus hombros y le dio un dulce beso que lo sorprendió mucho pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho lo separo de ella con brusquedad.  
  
Misao: Voy a dar un paseo – dijo necesitando aclarar las ideas  
  
En el centro de Tokio una hermosa mujer de ojos verdes estaba sentada en la mesa de una taberna bebiendo sake, vestía una hakama azul oscuro el gi era también rosa con pequeñas mariposas bordadas violetas claritas hakama azul oscuro el gi era también rosa con pequeñas mariposas bordadas violetas claritas y su larga melena negra caía libre sin ninguna atadura; unos hombres se le acercaron.  
  
¿??(1): Te dejamos que nos sirvas sake, preciosa – dijo uno de ellos levantándole la cara con la empuñadura de una katana.  
  
¿??(2): Porque no vienes con nosotros seguro que pasaremos un buen rato. – sugirió otro hombre.  
  
¿??(3): No te hagas de rogar... - dijo un tercero levantando a la joven por la muñeca al ver la indiferencia de ella.  
  
¿??(Mujer): Será mejor que me sueltes  
  
¿??(1): Parece que tiene lengua y todo... - la empujo contra la pared desenfundando ligeramente el arma y acercándosela al cuello  
  
¿??(2): Que te vienes con nosotros  
  
¿??(Mujer): No estoy lo suficientemente borracha como para irme con tres adefesios como vosotros – soltó con picardía. - Además estamos en un lugar público, que pensara la gente.  
  
¿??(2): Estos borrachos cobardes no van ha ayudarte  
  
¿??(Mujer): Quien dijo que necesito ayuda... - dijo con superioridad...  
  
¿??(1): Nani???  
  
De repente la joven en un rápido movimiento tomo la katana por el filo hizo un suave giro con la muñeca y lo desarmo; sin darles tiempo a reaccionar a ninguno de ellos ataco al hombre pero sin que ninguno se diera cuenta no le hirió ni le mato simplemente le corto la cinta que sujetaba la hakama y le dejo en paños menores y cuando estaba de espaldas a el le dio con el mango en la nuca; la velocidad de la muchacha era asombrosa y su frialdad durante el ataque los dejo paralizados de miedo.  
  
¿??(Mujer): Deberíais marcharos – al decir esto los asaltantes cogieron a su amigo herido y desaparecieron de la taberna. - Siento lo sucedido; podría traerme más sake, por favor... – se disculpo con la dueña y se sentó de nuevo en la mesa  
  
Un hombre de mediana edad moreno muy alto y fuerte que pasaba por allí se fijo en ella desde fuera y decidió entrar; tropezando con los asaltantes que salían...  
  
¿??: Hola. - saludo el hombre. La muchacha sin mirarle a la cara le hizo un movimiento con la mano invitándole a sentarse. Gracias... ummm sake puedo ¿¿verdad??  
  
¿??(Mujer): Ya sabes no hay ningún problema que el sake no solucione ne?; Adelante Sei-chan.  
  
Hiko: Por lo que me contaron debería volver a llamarte lobita en vez de comadreja, lo del otro día fue espectacular.  
  
Misao: No se porque lo dices. – dijo restándole importancia  
  
Hiko: Sacarle información a un tipo como ese, ni siquiera Saito pudo hacerlo.  
  
Misao: No debería haberlo hecho, tendría que haber guardado las apariencias. – dijo mientras bebía un poco de sake. - Soy una mujer casada y madre de una hija esa no fue manera de comportarse  
  
Hiko: Pero tu no eres así, eres una guerrera, siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás, si te soy sincero me extraño que guardaras la apariencias durante tanto tiempo.  
  
Misao: Sei creo que nunca te he agradecido que me enseñaras... - dijo en un tono meloso  
  
Hiko: No nunca lo has hecho. – le respondió  
  
Mientras observaba como la muchacha se levantaba de la mesa se ponía enfrente de el y le agarraba la cara con una de sus manos y le besaba, primero suavemente y después abriendo su boca y pasando la puntita de su lengua por sus labios hasta que consiguió que este abriera la boca y el beso se convirtiera en algo demasiado pasional para dejarlo ahí. El hombre al no poder resistirlo mas comenzó a acariciar el muslo de la joven subiendo lentamente su mano por encima de su hakama pero Misao se separo dejando a Hiko sorprendido, se dirigió a la barra pago y compro otra botella de sake se dirigió hacia la puerta y se giro con un movimiento muy sensual y le lanzo un paquete, Hiko lo cogió.  
  
Misao: Gracias...... por invitarme – dijo al tiempo que se marchaba.  
  
Hiko: Nani??? – se pregunto, miro lo que le había lanzado Misao y era... Mi cartera será hija de... Te ha robado, has caído en tu propio truco - recrimino su conciencia. Seguía sorprendido como había podido caer en el propio truco que el le había enseñado. Veo que has aprendido bien la lección  
  
La joven paseo por las calles desiertas de la ciudad en un alto grado de embriaguez (o sea borracha como una cuba), pero aun así guardaba cierta compostura, pero se dio cuenta de que alguien la seguía por lo que decidió desviarse a un lugar donde no pudieran hacer daño a nadie si se tenia que enfrentar a él, cuando se hubo alejado suficiente de la ciudad en un momento consiguió despistar a su acechador, y fue ella quien le sorprendió.  
  
Misao: Vosotros otra vez, pero no os ha bastado. – dijo posando la botella de sake y apoyándose contra la pared de una casa y cruzando los brazos; espero la respuesta de los hombres.  
  
¿??(2): Mi nombre es Yamamoto-san  
  
¿??(3): Y el mío Ueda-san, nadie nos insulta pequeña zorra, nosotros pertenecemos al nuevo Juppongatana y...  
  
Misao: NANI??? Que vosotros pertenecéis ¿a que? – pregunto  
  
¿??(2): Un poco de respeto a los libraran a Japón de este débil Gobierno y reinstauraran el antiguo régimen pequeña zorrita  
  
¿??(3): Es verdad tendrías que estar de rodillas ante nosotros  
  
¿??(2): Eso, Eso......  
  
La joven no dijo nada simplemente corrió hasta los hombres a uno de ellos lo lanzo contra una casa de una patada, el otro había conseguido desenfundar el arma pero ella se la quito casi sin que se enterara y le corto un brazo a la altura del codo después dio una vuelta sobre si misma y le decapito, su compañero estaba aterrorizado de rodillas, ella se acerco lenta y pausadamente se agacho para quedar a su altura ya que el estaba de rodillas y con una mirada petrificante le dijo.  
  
Yûki: Dile a Seta-sama que tenemos que hablar...– apartándole un mechón de la cara al único de ellos que quedaba en pie  
  
La joven siguió su camino, atravesó los suburbios de Tokio donde había matado a aquel hombre y se adentro en el bosque frío y oscuro que rodeaba la ciudad. En un claro del bosque, la luz de la luna llena de aquel verano iluminaba 4 rocas que estaban en el suelo, Misao estaba parada en frente miro hacia atrás.  
  
Misao: Ya Himura deja de acecharme y acércate – la muchacha destapo la botella y vertió el contenido sobre las piedras. - Aunque no están enterrados aquí estuvieron descansando demasiado tiempo en este lugar. Estoy segura que disfrutaran más de un poco de sake que de unas estúpidas flores, no crees Himura?  
  
Kenshin: Misao-dono esta ebria – dijo tomando a su amiga por el brazo para evitar que se cayera  
  
Misao: No te equivocas, solo estoy BOOO...RRRRRA...CHA..., jejeje - se le escapo una risa tonta. Shhh... SShhhh no se lo digas a nadie.  
  
Kenshin: ¿Que paso?  
  
Misao: Que paso con que Himura? no entiendo la pregunta  
  
Kenshin: El padre de Ako, que paso con el padre de Ako.  
  
Misao: Así que sabes que Aoshi-sama no es el padre de Ako – de repente se le pasó el pedo que llevaba y empezó a hablar con claridad  
  
Kenshin: Dime ¿te forzaron a hacer algo?, ¿te obligaron a...? ¿Quien fue...? - dijo apenado y a la vez furioso temiendo la respuesta de su amiga  
  
Misao: Parece que siempre estas en las nubes pero aun así eres muy observador Himura – contesto acariciando la cicatriz que cada día se notaba menos  
  
Kenshin: JeJe Me halaga Misao-dono. – se ruborizo. - Misao ¿Que paso? A lo mejor si me lo cuentas te sentirás aliviada  
  
Misao: Aún no estoy preparada necesito pensar por favor...  
  
Kenshin: Lo que me tranquiliza es que el afecto que Shinomori siente por ti te ayudara a superarlo  
  
Misao: ¿Que?  
  
Kenshin: No te has dado cuenta, Él te ama.  
  
Misao: No te equivocas el solo desea este cuerpo, como todos los hombres solo piensa en una cosa  
  
Kenshin: De verdad crees eso de el, crees que Aoshi solo desea hacerte el amor, sus sentimientos son mucho mas profundos que eso  
  
Misao: Himura, no se si es porque estoy muy borracha o porque realmente lo que dices tiene sentido pero gracias, creo...; será mejor que vuelvas Kaoru debe de estar preocupada, adelántate tu yo voy en seguida.  
  
Kenshin: De acuerdo.  
  
La joven se quedo un rato allí sentada pensando en todo lo que había pasado al lado de Aoshi, los buenos y los malos momentos, cuando entrenaba siendo aun una niña al lado de sus amigos o cuando le grito que se alejara de el después de atacar salvajemente a Jiya, la primera vez que le sonrió cuando le dijo lo mucho que la amaba, pensaba en como le sujeto firme pero con dulzura la mano el día que dio a luz a Ako ella no era hija de el pero la quería y la educaba como tal.  
  
La pequeña Ako estaba sentada en el regazo de su padre mientras este le daba el desayuno con una inmensa paciencia el la mesa también estaban Yahico Kaoru Kenshin Kenji y Misao  
  
Misao: Oye pequeño terremoto ¿no estarás deshonrando el honor de Tsubame por las noches?  
  
Yahico: ¿Que?  
  
Misao: Como no duermes aquí  
  
Yahico: NOOO  
  
Kaoru: Misao-chan, Yahico duerme el la casa que perteneció a Sanosuke desde que este se fue  
  
Misao: Menos mal así podréis tener intimidad – soltó al aire pudiendo entenderse tanto para una pareja como para la otra  
  
Llaman a la puerta y sale Kaoru a recibirles eran cuatro personas tres hombres y una mujer, llamo a Misao ella se acerco y le dio un gran abrazo a una de las mujeres  
  
¿??: Misao – dijo un hombre vestido al modo occidental y con el pelo corto negro  
  
Misao: Kamatari... - suspiro  
  
Kamatari: Esta noche porque no vamos al festival de Tanabata y así hablamos un poco. – dijo agarrándola de las manos y dando pequeños saltos de felicidad  
  
¿??: Eso eso tenemos mucho de que hablar – dijo muy seria una mujer que estaba al lado de Saito  
  
Misao: ¿Y los niños?  
  
Kaoru: Los podemos dejar con el doctor Gensai y sus nietas ¿te parece buena idea anata? – dijo mirando hacia atrás allí estaba su marido en la puerta de la casa con el peque cogido de su mano  
  
Kenshin: Si me parece muy buena idea.  
  
La noche cayo muy rápido en la entrada estaban esperando por Misao que era la única que quedaba por vestirse, Kaoru y Kenshin llevaban dos kimonos de verano muy cómodos y ligeros, Aoshi se puso un traje occidental de chaqueta y corbata iba muy elegante. La puerta se abrió y de ella salio la joven con un vestido azul cyan entallado, la falda era vaporosa lo que le hacia un ligero vuelo el pelo lo llevaba suelto cayéndole sobre los hombros, Aoshi le ofreció el brazo y ella lo acepto con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la fiesta vieron un montón de puestos, para conseguir regalos/recuerdos, de comida y un largo etc... Misao y Kaoru vieron un estanque con peces se acercaron y se agacharon miraron la una a la otra y esbozaron una sonrisa, sus maridos se acercaron por detrás le dieron dinero al dueño del puesto y este les entrego un tazón con agua y tres aros recubiertos de papel de arroz. Aoshi consiguió dos pececillos y Kenshin tres.  
  
Aoshi: Será un bonito recuerdo de Tokio para Ako, cuando lleguemos a casa los soltaremos en el estanque del Aoiya  
  
Misao: Vale Aoshi... - pensó suspirando  
  
Luego se dirigieron hacia un puesto de comida, se quedaron de pie comiendo, Kenshin muy pendiente de su mujer le cogió un mechón que se le había soltado del moño y se lo paso detrás de la oreja con una lentitud pasmosa y a su vez acercado con suavidad su mano en su mejilla, lo hacia para disfrutar del momento, ella había cerrado los ojos para sentir la cercanía y la suave caricia de su mano, aunque era un tanto áspera debido a sostener tantos años la katana pero no importaba.  
  
A Aoshi le dio envidia esta escena se había quedado mirándolos con un extraño brillo en sus ojos, deseando que entre el y su esposa también hubiera ese tipo de complicidad, de repente noto un mano que le acariciaba cerca de su boca, miro hacia abajo era Misao le pasaba los dedos por la comisura de los labios  
  
Misao: Aoshi tienes la perilla llena de salsa - dijo sinceramente, después abrió la palma de la mano y la apoyo contra su mejilla y se puso de puntillas acercándose a el  
  
Aoshi: No querrás que yo... Esa posición... - pensó nervioso sudando a mares como si fuese un adolescente ante su primer beso. – Misao – susurro acercándose a ella. Escucho voces de fondo pero no le importaba pronto iba conseguir un beso correspondido, se fue acercando mas y mas hasta que ella en el ultimo momento lo esquivo se giro para mirar a unas personas que se acercaban.  
  
Kamatari y una hermosa mujer morena muy elegante y serena se dirigieron hacia el puesto donde estaban los dos matrimonios.  
  
¿??: No te importa que te la robemos verdad – pregunto  
  
Aoshi: Ieee ··U – dijo intentando poner cara de poker Porque tuvisteis que aparecer con lo bien que lo estábamos pasando - pensó frustrado  
  
Kamatari: Además tu puedes disfrutar de ella todo el año, mientras que yo no; así hoy me quedare yo con tu preciada esmeralda – dijo acariciándole su carita y levantándole el mentón y quedando a pocos cm. de su boca.  
  
Aoshi: Kamatari ni te atrevas a tocarla. Cla... claro – consiguió decir - Ahhh saca tu mano de su cintura y no te acerques tanto no tienes nada que susurrarle a mi esposa - pensaba encolerizado mientras la veía marcharse agarrada al joven.  
  
Kamatari: ¿Que vas hacer? – pregunto cuando ya estaban a solas  
  
Misao: A que os referís – dijo aparentando ignorancia  
  
Tokio: Puede que al baka Ookami de mi marido lo hayas engañado pero yo no me lo creo  
  
Misao: ¿El que?  
  
Kamatari: Que vas ir detrás de ese hombre  
  
Misao: Escuchad merece morir vosotros lo sabéis, no involucrare a la gente que am... – titubeo antes de continuar. – a la gente que me aprecia en esta venganza.  
  
Kamatari: ¿Que vas hacer con Aoshi?  
  
Misao: Na... nada – tartamudeo  
  
Tokio: Sabes durante el tiempo que llevas aquí cuanto ha sido dos semanas, podías haberlo hecho, me estuve preguntando porque no lo habías hecho, así te librarías de el, y esta noche conseguí que se me aclararan todas mis dudas.  
  
Misao: Joder que buena No te entiendo... – intento evitar la conversación mediante la inocencia  
  
Kamatari: Te estas controlando demasiado  
  
Misao:...  
  
Tokio: Si fuera por Yûki ya te lo habrías tirado y toda esta tontería se habría acabado  
  
Misao: No hables así – la reprendió  
  
Kamatari: Misao, si vas a matar a ese hombre puede que tu... – dijo apretando su puño con fuerza  
  
Misao:...  
  
Tokio: ¿Cual era tu plan original? – pregunto para cambiar de tema  
  
Misao: Cuando supiera quien era me iría en su busca y le mataría – cogió aire para darse fuerzas - ... El no me iba dejar marchar así que me acostaría con el para que bajara la guardia y me marcharía  
  
Kamatari: Entonces ¿por que no lo has hecho? – pregunto  
  
Misao: Ya lo sabéis – contesto con desden para evitar contestar realmente  
  
Tokio: No lo sabemos – dijo con una preocupación maternal  
  
Misao: Porque tengo miedo – confeso llorando.  
  
--------------------  
  
Kaoru: ¿Quien era esa hermosa mujer que iba con Kama, anata? – pregunto con una curiosidad casi infantil  
  
Kenshin: No tengo ni idea – contesto  
  
Aoshi: Es Tokio la esposa de Saito  
  
Kenshin: ¿¿¿ORO??? – dijo copiando la típica expresión del pelirrojo (todo lo malo se pega) ¿Saito esta casado?  
  
Aoshi: Si  
  
Kaoru: ¿Ya lo sabias? – pregunto extrañada  
  
Kenshin: Si pero esta es la primera vez que la veo, no me extraña que la esconda con lo buena que esta seguro que algún depravado intenta hacer le algo – dijo cambiando su habitual cara de ORO a una de salido babeante  
  
Aoshi: Y que lo digas yo te podría decir un par de cositas que haría con ella. – respondió mientras un hilillo de baba caía por la comisura de los labios y hacia un gesto con las manos como si estuviera estrujando algo. Tanta represión es mala después no puedo dejar de pensar esto, será mejor que me imagine a Misao desnuda y me auto complazca mas a menudo - pensó. Aunque hacerse un solitario sea bastante triste - le contesto su conciencia llena de razón. Pues mientras Misao no nos ayude en estos menesteres es lo que nos queda - contesto  
  
Kenshin: Solo un par, que poca imaginación tienes porque seguro que con ese cuerpecito es muy flexible – dijo imitando el tono Hentai de Okina. – tengo entendido que en el continente practican una cosa llamada Kamasut... – de repente noto como si le clavaran un puñal en la nuca, ambos hombres la sintieron se giraron hacia atrás i vieron a Kaoru con una aureola a modo de llama incandescente a su alrededor y como si un Súper guerrero se tratara fue creciendo mas y mas mientras gritaba con el puño en alto  
  
-------------  
  
Misao: Yo... puede que creáis que he estado con muchos hombres pero... – se sincero  
  
Tokio: Solo has estado de verdad con Él, de verdad  
  
Misao:... – asintió sin poder reprimir las lágrimas. - Cuando Yûki mata o se acuesta con un hombre yo simplemente dejo la mente en blanco, porque soy una cobarde que tiene miedo de todo  
  
Kamatari: Tú no eres cobarde – consoló a su amiga  
  
Misao: Si lo soy si no fuera tan cobarde le hubiera dicho que lo quiero y ahora que estoy apunto de desaparecer, no me sirve de nada, no puedo demostrarle lo mucho que lo amo ni que lo deseo ya no tengo tiempo  
  
Tokio: Si que tienes tiempo...  
  
Misao: ¿Que...?  
  
Tokio: ...Olvídate de esas historias de vengarte, - continuo. - y comienza una nueva vida al lado de tu hija y tu marido  
  
Misao: No puedo  
  
Kamatari: Te entiendo  
  
Tokio: ¿¿Nani??  
  
Kamatari: Misao sabes que pasara después de que mates a ese hombre  
  
Misao: Hai  
  
Kamatari: Entonces date el gustazo de estar con la persona que amas, vuelve experimentar lo que se siente cuando la persona que deseas esta en tu interior susurrándote al oído lo mucho que te ama que te deseas y lo hermosa que eres – dijo apartándole el pelo de la cara, Misao se apoyo contra su hombro y se desahogo.  
  
Tokio: Sabes que eres muy afortunada as conseguido que los dos hombres que has amado en tu vida sientan lo mismo que tu, - prosiguió acariciando su espalda y mirando a Kamatari fijamente con una enorme ternura y comprensión. - mucha gente busca eso mismo durante toda su vida y no lo consiguen. Carpe Diem.  
  
Misao levanto la vista giro y se le quedo mirando extrañada.  
  
Continuara  
  
Aoshi no es el padre de la pequeña, ¿Quien es el padre?, ¿Misao le fue infiel?, ¿O la obligaron?, ¿Por eso esta siempre tan enfadada? Esta y más preguntas se aclararan mas adelante  
  
Se que la conversacion de Ken y Ao-chan es muy surealista, pero yo me diverti escribiendola, ¿A quien le molesto? Vamos no seais timidos levantad las manos. (Murmullos de fondo) Eh ¿Quien me ha lanzado un limon? Eso duele y escuece, nada de objetos arrojadizos...  
  
Vale vale si es eso lo que quereis en el proximo episodio volvera vuestros aburridos personajes, pero si os gustan mas asi (o sea cercanos diciendo las tonterias que se les pasan por la cabeza como personas normales) decidmelo ya sabeis como...  
  
Las que pensáis que Yûki es una especie de parte malvada de Misao no os equivocáis del todo lo explicare mas adelante, os preguntareis porque entonces puse que le había pegado un ostión Misao a la peque no fue un error ni se me fue el santo al cielo, simplemente ella quería pegarle todo el mundo se enfada incluso las que tienen múltiples 'personalidades', es decir que por ejemplo yo la persona mas tranquila pausada y serena del mundo (Risas de fondo; Igno Urfin parad de reiros – les riño) puedo pillarme un rebote  
  
Se acerca 'O Folion Castrexo' 'A festa do Esquecemento' 'A Festa da Istoria' Jeejee que bien me lo voy pasar vistiéndome como un celta, aunque la verdad tengo algunas lagunas mentales de lo que paso el año pasado no se porque.  
  
Un agradecimiento especial a los caballeros del Temple gracias por estar ahí a la buenas y a las malas  
  
Himawari y Iridel sin vuestro apoyo no sabria que hacer por eso os lo dedico  
  
Ata loguiño 


	5. La decision

Capitulo V: La Decisión.

Pensamientos y conciencia

Creo que no es necesario que diga que RK no es mío sino que pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Misao llego al dojo un poco mas tarde que sus amigos, entro en su habitación y se encontró a su marido medio desnudo, solo llevaba puesto aquellos pantalones negros, apoyado contra una de las paredes del cuarto.

Aoshi: Misao ¿que te pasa? – pero antes de que acabara fue interrumpido por los labios de la joven; Aoshi callo al piso de rodillas confundido por la que estaba pasando, ella le estaba mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja mientras llevaba las manos hacia el botón del pantalón, sus delicadas manos acariciaban a aquel hombre a la vez que le daba un apasionado beso. Aoshi sintió como Misao cogía sus manos y las llevaba hacia detrás de su vestido incitándolo a desabrochárselo; pero el se dio cuenta de sus ojos esos ojos no eran los de Misao. Yûki? - pensó indignado. - ¡¡¡BASTA!!! – gritó mientras empujo a la joven haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Yûki: ¿Que te pasa? Pensé que esto era lo que querías.

Aoshi: No yo no quiero follarme a Yûki - grito fría y duramente. - No quiero tener sexo con ella

Yûki: ¿¿¿NANI??? – pregunto confusa

Aoshi: Yo amo a Misao y quiero acostarme con ella es cierto, pero quiero que cuando estemos juntos estemos los dos, no quiero desearlo, sentirlo y disfrutarlo yo solo.

Yûki: No te entiendo te estoy ofreciendo el cuerpo de la persona que deseas y tu lo rechazas. Porque, porque no eres como el resto de los hombres y te dejas llevar.

Aoshi: Porque ella no quiere estar conmigo y si ella no esta sería como estar con una muñeca vacía sin sentimientos y eso es horripilante. - dijo mientras la joven se apartaba de el de repente vio algo que jamás creyó volver a ver, lagrimas en su rostro, Misao había recuperado el control era ella de eso no cabía duda esos ojos esa expresión dulce e inocente

Aoshi se acerco a ella y le acaricio las mejillas para limpiarle las lágrimas.

Misao: ¿Porque solo contigo me siento así? – le susurro entre sollozos.

Aoshi: Así como

Misao: Débil, vulnerable, eres la única persona que haces que me sienta así es muy confuso porque también... porque también...

Aoshi: También que, Misao

Misao: También tengo miedo – le aclaro

Aoshi: ¿Miedo de mí?, no tienes porque temerme soy un hombre de palabra cumpliré mi promesa Misao

Misao: No es ese tipo de miedo, tengo miedo de... de perderte – suspiro finalmente. – Tengo miedo de que me abandones, porque la única vez que me he enamorado y me he entregado a él, este me ha abandonado y tú harás lo mismo y yo eso no podría soportarlo

Aoshi: Misao – susurro acariciándole la cara. – ¿Quieres decir que estas...? – pregunto temeroso.

Misao se puso de puntillas y le robo un fugaz beso en los labios a su marido. Pero esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso ahora si no había promesa que valiese, la agarro por la cintura y le dio la vuelta atrapándola contra la pared, comenzó a besarla en la boca para pasar al morderle el lóbulo de la oreja fue bajando hasta el cuello los hombros, le bajo la parte de arriba del vestido dejando al descubierto sus pequeños y redondeados senos, tomo uno entre sus manos y comenzó a besar el otro.

Misao soltó un gemido entrecortado, al oírlo Aoshi se tenso y levanto la cara hasta ponerse a la altura de ella. Misao le acaricio una de sus mejillas para tranquilizarlo y enredo su otra mano entre sus cabellos incitándolo a continuar.

Los jóvenes pasaron su primera noche juntos amándose y entregándose el uno al otro. A la mañana siguiente cuando los primeros rayos de sol atravesaban la ventana y un hilillo de luz iluminaba la espalda desnuda de Misao que yacía dormida sobre el pecho de su amante, Aoshi medio dormido jugaba con sus dedos entre los cabellos de ella, le parecía una sensación tan increíble que temía despertarse del todo y ver que eso era un sueño, porque si resultaba que lo era, prefería quedarse dormido soñando que ella le perteneció, que fue suya; aun recordaba el tacto de sus manitas recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo, sus besos y sus caricias, la calida sensación de su piel sobre la suya y sobre todo los gemidos de placer que la joven emitió cuando por fin fue de verdad su mujer, solo suya, ahora estaba más que decidido a protegerla de esa loba; el joven sintió como algo le estaba acariciando suavemente la enorme cicatriz que le cruzaba el pecho, bajo su mirada y allí estaba abrazándose a él con sus ojos entre abiertos ligeramente sonrojada.

Aoshi: Buenos días... uu – fue lo único que pudo articular.

Misao: Buenos días - respondió se incorporo y se puso de rodillas frente a él y le beso dulcemente. - Te apetece un poco de t

Aoshi: ¿¿¿Nani??? ??

Misao: Iré ha hacer un poco de te – dijo intentando levantarse.

Aoshi: No quiero te, solo hay una cosa que pueda saciar mi sed.

Misao: Aoshi vamos que pensaran Himura y Kaoru si no nos levantamos

Aoshi: Que piensen lo que quieran, ahora que me perteneces no pienso dejarte marchar – dijo agarrándola por las muñecas y tumbándola, le coloco las manos por encima de la cabeza y le dio un pequeño mordisco en el cuello.

Misao: ¿Que haces?

Aoshi: Pienso saciarme de ti hasta que quede satisfecho, - continuo bajando sus besos y sus caricias, mientras aun la mantenía prisionera con su mano agarrándole las muñecas.

La puerta del soji se abrió precipitadamente y un grito suave pero chillón se escucho desde la entrada de la habitación, Aoshi miro quien era se tapo con la sabana y se acerco a ella.

Aoshi: Ako-chan

Ako: NOOO – corrió hasta junto su madre y la abrazo pensando que podría estarle haciendo algo malo

Misao: Tranquila cielo estoy bien, no pasa nada. – dijo con una voz tranquilizadora. - ¿Nos vestimos? – le pregunto a la pequeña

Aoshi: Iré a ver que hace Himura – dijo mientras se vestía y salía del cuarto

De repente el ninja se vio ayudando en la cocina a Kenshin, estaban preparando la comida, decidieron que hoy pasarían un día tranquilo a orillas del río, con los niños. Los dos estuvieron hablando de todo y de nada pero sobre todo esquivaron el tema de Misao, Kenshin no quería herir a su amigo y Aoshi prefería que esa situación la aclarase ella misma.

Después de mas de un cuarto de hora Kaoru apareció con los dos pequeños, ya que ella había llegado, Aoshi se fue hacia la habitación que ocupaba el y su mujer, abrió lentamente el soji y vio a Misao de rodillas enfrente de un pequeño espejo apoyado en una mesita haciéndose un recogido pero su pelo se le resbalaba.

Aoshi se acerco, se arrodillo detrás de ella, metió una mano en uno de sus bolsillos, saco un prendedor y la ayudo a colocarse el pelo. Misao se dio la vuelta

Misao: Gracias, anata - respondió con una pequeña y dulce sonrisa

Aoshi: ¿¡¿Anata?!? – pregunto extrañado

Misao: No te gusta que te llame así – dijo apenada

Aoshi: Si, me gusta mucho

El joven matrimonio salio de su cuarto y finalmente los cinco emprendieron camino a la orilla del río, Kaoru aprovechaba que Yahico daba las clases por ella, por el camino cerca del río se encontraron a Tokio Cho y Kamatari que habían ido a pasear, les invitaron a pasar el día con ellos ya que habían traído comida de sobra

Misao: Konnichi wa!!!

Kaoru: Konnichi wa!!!

Kamatari&Tokio: Konnichi wa!!!

Kamatari: OH Misao esta enorme, parece que fue ayer cuando nació; se parece mucho a su padre, es igual que él

Kaoru: ¿¡¿A su padre?!? Pero que dice sino se parece en nada a Aoshi, ni siquiera se parece a Misao... este cada vez está peor - pensó extrañada

Misao: Si es igual que él, - dijo con orgullo. - ¿Te gustaría cogerla?

Kamatari: Claro, Ako-chan ¿quieres venir con tía Kamatari? – dijo cogiendo la pequeña en brazos, la niña estaba muy a gusto era como si se conocieran de siempre. - Sabes Ako le debes tu nombre a un gran guerrero, amigo de tu papa...

Kaoru: Un amigo de Aoshi llamado Ako? La verdad es muy raro yo pensaba que Aoshi querría ponerle a sus hijos como a sus amigos onniwabanshus; ahora que lo pienso porque le pondrían Ako?? - cavilo

Kenshin: ORO??? No será que se refieren a..., no, no puede ser

Cho: Anda no le metas estupideces en la cabeza a la pequeña comadreja – dijo con los ojos cerrados, la pequeña consiguió cogerle por los pelos y le estaba tirando de ellos.

Ako: Escoba, jaja – balbuceaba mientras tiraba cada vez más fuerte.

Todos: ¿¿¿Escoba??? JAJAJAJA

Desde lo lejos escucharon una carcajada estridente y vieron a Seijuro Hiko acercarse

Cho: Si definitivamente se parece a su padre – dijo intentando sin ningún efecto librarse del agarre de la pequeña

Kamatari: Es muy observadora

Cho: Para – suplicaba aun con la niña cogiéndole el pelo

Hiko: Buena chica – dijo frotándole la cabeza a lo que la niña le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

Kaoru: Hiko-sama – saludo haciéndole una reverencia

Tokio: Vamos dar un paseo Misao – dijo cogiéndole a la niña en brazos. - ¿Vienes Kama?

Misao: Si claro

Aoshi: ... – no dijo nada simplemente levanto la mano y se despidió tomando un camino distinto al de su mujer

Cuando se fueron Kenshin y Kaoru se dirigieron ha su maestro

Kaoru: ¿Que le ha pasado? – pregunto por Misao

Hiko miro a Saito y a Cho y estos asintieron

Hiko: No se ciertos detalles pero por lo que se poco después de volver de Tokio Shinomori volvió a desaparecer y Misao no lo pudo soportar así que se volcó con el grupo Onni. Así que, hizo todo lo posible por que su auto impuesto titulo de Okashira fuera oficial, no se porque pero los jefes de las diferentes familias le pidieron que destruyera al hombre que le quito el honor del Onniwabanshu.

Kaoru: Kenshin – tartamudeo con miedo

Cho: No – aclaro

Saito: Kanryu Takeda. Como este individuo estaba en la cárcel no podía acercarse a el así que me pidió ayuda, y yo se la ofrecí a cambio de que colaborara conmigo – dijo seriamente

Kenshin: Pero...

Kaoru: Pero que

Hiko: Misao no pudo soportar tener que matar y por eso para evitar eso, ella simplemente dejaba que Yûki hiciera el trabajo sucio

Kaoru: ¿Quien es Yûki?

Hiko: Es el alter ego de Misao-chan, cuando Misao necesita matar o 'obtener' información de alguien, ella se encarga de todo, Misao siempre la ha controlado.

Kenshin: ¿Y Ako y su padre?

Saito: Hace tiempo le encargue a Misao que averiguara si este hombre seguía siendo un peligro para el gobierno, pero ella se enamoro de él de tal manera que decidió dejar atrás su vida como asesina

Cho: Misao iba decirle a su familia que quería dejarlo todo incluido el Onniwabanshu por el, pero en ese momento volvió a aparecer Shinomori.

Hiko: ... ella se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada pero esa persona desapareció antes de que naciera la niña y ahora ella quiere vengarse

Kaoru: Seta Soujiro el padre de Ako es Seta Soujiro?!? – soltó de repente sorprendiéndose de sus propias palabras Claro el nombre de Ako proviene de la persona que admiraba su padre

Kenshin: Claro Makoto el verdadero nombre de Ako es Makoto; verdad?

Saito y Hiko asintieron con la cabeza, poco después llegaron Aoshi y las chicas, y estuvieron en la orilla del río hasta muy entrada la noche cuando llegaron al dojo, Misao se llevo a la pequeña a su habitación y después se fue a acostar pero en su cuarto no estaba Aoshi y eso le preocupo, fue afuera a mirar y se lo encontró subido encima del tejado, dio un salto y se sentó a su lado, apoyo su cabeza contra su hombro.

Misao: Creo que deberíamos volver

Aoshi: ¿Que? - pregunto

Misao: Mañana iremos por los billetes de tren, para volver a casa – le aclaro

Aoshi:¿Estás segura? – dijo acariciándole la cara

Misao: Este viaje me ha ayudado a comprender que no necesito vengarme para ser feliz solo os necesito a vosotros

Aoshi: Misao... – susurro antes de besarla

Misao: Jejeje – se rió. – Picas... – aclaro acariciándole la barba cerca de su labio inferior

Aoshi: Si te molesta mañana me la afeit...

Misao: No, no – le interrumpió. – Te queda muy bien. Y me gusta mucho tus cosquillas sobre mi cuerpo – le susurro sensualmente al oído.

Aoshi comprendió como ella era capaz de obtener cualquier cosa de un hombre solo con el roce de su piel o un par de palabras.

Como habían acordado la noche anterior Misao Aoshi y la pequeña se dirigieron a comprar los billetes para volver a casa. En el camino a la estación la joven se detuvo en un puesto callejero donde vendían diferentes telas, después se acerco hasta Kaoru (sus amigos los habían acompañados) que estaba comprando tofu para la comida y la ayudo. Noto como alguien la rodeaba por detrás con algo, se giro y vio a su esposo ponerle un hermoso chal lila. Ella se giro y se quedo un rato entre sus protectores brazos, el matrimonio fue interrumpido por los tosidos de Kaoru.

Aoshi: Porque no dais una vuelta por la ciudad, mientras Himura y yo vamos por los billetes. – dijo acariciándola

Misao: Vale

Ako: Papi... – le llamo la pequeña desde el suelo extendiendo los brazos

Aoshi: ¿Quieres venir conmigo? – le pregunto y cuando la niña movió la cabeza en señal afirmativo, el la cogió en brazos y se fue.

Horas después, Aoshi y Kenshin volvieron y se encontraron a Kaoru en una tienda de kimonos, el ninja pregunto donde estaba Misao

Kaoru: Esta en ese pequeño puesto ahí enfrente. – dijo señalando el otro lado de la calle.

Aoshi fue hacia allí pero no vio a su esposa, una extraña sensación le recorrió el cuerpo, y comenzó a buscarla desesperado, se fijo en el suelo y encontró el chal que le había regalado, lo cogió y noto que desprendía un fuerte aroma que no lograba distinguir era diferente, no olía a Misao, al suave perfume que solía utilizar. Olía a... a... de repente fijo su vista de nuevo en el suelo y vio que debajo de la tela había una kunai de ella manchada de sangre

Kenshin: Aoshi ¿y Misao-dono? – pregunto

El hombre con la mirada perdida alzo la kunai para que la viera

Aoshi: Ella nunca se ha separado de esta kunai, fue la primera kunai que le regalo Han´nya le tiene mucho cariño – consiguió decir con una voz de ultra tumba

¿??: Por fin vuelves a ser mía Seta Yûki – dijo un hombre acariciando a una mujer que yacía en una cama de sabanas blancas, ella tenia el cabello suelto, el kimono lo tenia ligeramente abierto dejando entrever sus pechos y sus muslos.

El hombre se fijo en que un hilillo de sangre se deslizaba por el muslo derecho de la joven, paso su mano entre sus piernas y comenzó a subirla lentamente mientras habría mas el kimono de ella, llego hasta el muslo de la joven y allí muy cerca de la ingle se fijo en la causa de ese pequeño riachuelo de sangre. Ella tenía un pequeño corte, él acerco la cara y con la punta de la lengua comenzo a recorrer el hilo de sangre que le recorria, recorrio desde el tobillo hasta el muslo donde estaba el pequeño pero a la vez profundo corto; una vez llego a la herida, como si de un animal salvaje se tratara le limpio la herida.

¿??: Aunque han pasado varios años sigues sabiendo igual de bien.

Continuara...

M.S Arashi Sumeragi Has acertado, y tu propuesta la he tomado en consideración y he decidido que Sou morirá cruelmente en este fic (Hay va no me he dado de cuenta se me están pegando las manías destripa-finales de mi hermano) Gracias por tu review y espero que te haya gustado

kayla-chan Ya has descubierto quien es el padre; ¿Te parece Misao lo suficientemente dulce, ya?

HADA espero que te haya sorprendido un poquito acerca de quien es el padre y te haya gustado. Nuestro lobito no traicionaría a Tokio y creo que tampoco ella se dejaría traicionar (para estar con un tipo como el hay que tener mucho carácter). Importante Ako no odia a su madre (los niños tan pequeños idolatran a sus padres) y Misao tampoco la odia solo que ella es la viva imagen de su padre y eso le recuerda que él ya no esta

crystal-dono Gracias por tu review y me alegro que te guste como me va quedando. Saludos

El próximo capitulo estará formado solo por recuerdos, de casi todos los personajes

Lo siento no haber subido antes pero entre tanta fiesta y resac... quiero decir trabajo no he tenido tiempo.

Ata loguiño


	6. Recuerdos

Capitulo VI: Recuerdos dolorosos

Flash Back

Sojiro vagaba por aquellos parajes como lo habia hecho desde hacia algun tiempo, pero esta vez era diferente porque se dio cuenta de que alguien le estaba siguiendo, quien podia ser tan estupido, intento dejarlo atrás pero se dio cuenta de que su perseguidor no era ningun aficionado asi que decidio hacerle frente, y se dio la vuelta para ver a una jovencita vestida como un ninja con su pelo negro suelto que le llegaba por los hombros y la carita blanca llena de barro y de sangre al verla al fijar los ojos sobre ella recordo que ya habia visto aquellos ojos verdes era... era

Sojiro: Misao-dono – susurro a modo de pregunta

Misao: Sojiro – grito abalanzandose contra el. - Sojiro cuanto tiempo. ¿Como estas? ¿Que haces aquí? Te haciamos en Okinawa. ¿Sabes que Kamatari esta en los EEUU? Y Cho trabaja con Saito a que no te lo imaginas es muy gracioso parece su secretaria – dijo casi sin respirar

Sojiro: Misao-dono ¿Que hace aquí? – pregunto extrañado

Misao: ¿Tienes donde pasar la noche?, ¿No?, Ven corre esta noche seguramente hara mucho frio – dijo agarrandolo y empujandolo hacia una casa encima de una pequeña colina dentro de aquel frondoso bosque.

La joven lo metio dentro de su casa y entro en la cocina al cabo de un rato volvio a la pequeña sala con dos bandejas de comida, las puso en el suelo se sento esperando que su acompañente hiciera lo mismo

Misao: No tiene hambre

Sojiro: JAJAJA – comenzo a reirse como nunca antes lo habia hecho, con unas ganas enormes aquello le parecia tan comico que incluso comenzo a llorar de tanto reir

Misao: ¿Nani? ¿Sucede algo Sojiro-sama? – pregunto extrañada con una cara llena de inocencia

Sojiro: Sabes nunca nadie me habia tratado asi, gracias, – dijo agradeciendo el gesto.

Los dos comieron tranquilos mientras Misao hablaba sin parar, Sojiro la escuchaba atentamente solo la interrumpio dos veces una para preguntarle por Kenshi, a lo que contesto que se habia casado con Kaoru, y otra para preguntar que hacia tan lejos de Kyoto y ella con una falsa sonrisa respondio que como Okashira debia atender los asuntos del clan y mantenerse en contacto con sus informadores y colaboradores. Siguieron hablando y hablando y sin darse cuenta Sojiro se encontro abrazando y besando a la joven. A la mañana siguiente se desperto notando que ya no habia nadie a su lado, aunque deberia estar ella. Se levanto y se diriguio a la cocina y alli tampoco habia nadie, se extraño mucho, fue a la pequeña salita y encontro un papel en el suelo se agacho a recogerlo y comenzo a leerlo

Saito-sama, No se preocupe por Seta Sojiro es tan peligroso como un corderito, lo he comprobado personalmente, si deseas que acabe con él comuniquemelo

Makimachi Misao

Al leer esto el joven salio corriendo debia encontrarla no podia creer lo qu acababa de leer, no era posible que la primera vez que se entregaba en cuerpo y alma a una persona fuera ser traicionado de esa manera. Siguio corriendo y corriendo hasta que la encontro estaba de pie al borde de un acantilado, enfrente suya habia una hermosa cascada. Se puso enfrente de ella y la obligo a darse la vuelta

Sojiro: ¿Que es lo que esta pasando? – le pregunto con ira

Misao: Nada – dijo soltandose del agarre del joven para volver a mirar al vacio

Sojiro: Misao ¿que te esta pasando?

Misao: ...

Sojiro: ¿¿Tu?? Pero... pero...

Misao: Que te creias que seguia siendo la dulce e inocente niña que habias conocido, ella murió hace mucho tiempo – dijo sin ningun tipo de sentimiento

Sojiro: ¿Me has utilizado? – pregunto con tristeza

Misao: Superalo – respondio totalmente apatica como si entre ellos no hubiera pasado nada

Sojiro: Noooo – grito exasperado mientras desenfundaba la espada.

Sojiro la ataco pero ella desenfundo una vieja kodachi que ocultaba detrás del kimono y le paro con una extraña facilidad, por mucho que intentara herirla ella esquibaba cada uno de sus ataques

Misao: No seas ridiculo ni siquiera con tu famosu sukuchi podrias derrotarme porque no lo dejas, - dijo mientras se acercaba a él, en un momento lo tenia aprisionado contra un arbol y comenzo a acariciarle seductoramente mientras acercaba sus labios a su oreja para susurrarle. - Además que yo sepa te llevas un grato recuerdo de mi o no me digas que no te lo pasastes bien. – dijo acariciandole suavemente la mejilla

Sojiro la empujo e hizo que se cayera al suelo cuando el iba atacarla ella le dio una patada y haciendole una llave lo tiro hacia atrás consiguiendo que cayera por el precipicio, pero consiguio agarrarse a un saliente, la joven se acerco junto de el y le tendio la mano pero Sojiro la rechazo y comenzo a resvalarse lentamente hasta que se solto, pero finalmente noto como una pequeña manito le agarraba fuertemente.

--- Fin Flash Back ---

--- Flash Back ---

Se levanto sobresaltado, empapado en sudor, medio desnudo; miro a su alrededor y aquel lugar le resulto conocido, se dio cuenta de donde estaba se levanto y se diriguio hacia la puerta pero antes de que la abriera alguien se le adelanto una hermosa mujer aparecio ante el, consiguiendo que se sonrojara, ella le agarro por los hombros y lo empujo hacia el futon para que se volviera a tumbar.

Misao: No deberia estar levantado en su estado podria recaer, el medico...

Sojiro: No se preocupe – le interrumpio. - Gracias por todo – dijo inclinando la cabeza a modo de reverencia pero noto algo punzante en el costado izquierdo y se llevo la mano hacia alli e izo un gesto de dolor

Misao: Ven – le cogio la mano y lo arrodillo enfrente suyo, le quito la parte de arriba de la yutaka y se fijo que la venda que le cubria el vientre estaba ensangrentada, comenzo a quitarle la venda y le puso una nueva a lo que se iba acercando mucho a él. Debido a esto el joven se sonrojo mucho tanto que no paso desapercibido por ella. - ¿No me digas que ahora te da vergüenza? – le pregunto con picardia

Sojiro: ¿Porque estas aquí? – pregunto. - Ya has hecho lo que vinistes a hacer, Saito te ordeno saber si yo era 'peligroso' ahora que ya lo sabes...

Misao: Ese lobo viejo, no me ordena nada a mi soy yo la que colaboro con ellos

Sojiro: Porque entonces...

Misao: Eso no es asunto tuyo no por lo menos en este momento y ahora sera mejor que comas algo llevas varios dias sin comer bien – dijo mientras iba a la cocina para acabar de preparar las cosas para el desayuno. - Despues de que comas iremos a que te de un poco el aire fresco

Sojiro: Misao yo... - susurro agachando la cabeza

Horas más tarde Misao y Sojiro salieron de la casa despues del mediodia él aun estaba algo convaleciente por lo que iba ligeramente apoyado en la joven, cuando llegaron a la ciudad Misao llevo al joven a una taberna se sentaron y pidieron sake frio. El tabernero llevo las bebidas a su mesa y los dejo solos; ella sirvio el sake lenta y delicademente, Sojiro dio un pequeño sorbito, despues ella hizo lo mismo. En la cara de él se dibujo una pequeña y timida sonrisa.

Misao: ¿Que pasa? – pregunto inocentemente

Sojiro: El sake...

Misao: ¿Le pasa algo al sake?

Sojiro: Esta bueno

Misao: ¿Ah si?, me dijeron una vez que cuando el sake esta malo es porque hay una parte dentro de ti que esta enferma – dijo seriamente, pero su expresion cambio de inmediato. - Lo que significa que ya estas curado jeje – dijo alegremente

Sojiro: Quien te ha dicho eso

Misao: Mi maestro (N/A: ya sabeis de quien es esta frase verdad?) – dijo tranquilamente

Sojiro: ¿Shinomori? No me lo imagino haciendo esa clase de comentarios

Misao: .... – un silencio incomodo inundo la mesa pero la joven simplemte agacho la cabeza y continuo con la conversacion. - Aoshi no es mi maestro.

Ambos jovenes siguieron bebiendo, hablando y rieron, ya muy entrada la noche regresaron a la pequeña casita que ahora habitaban, Misao ayudo al joven a desvestirse y a acostarse.

--- Fin Flash Back ---

--- Flash Back ---

Por mucho que lo intentaba no lograba conciliar el sueño, alli estaba el al lado de una mujer joven, hermosa y atractriva con la que habia compartido momentos intimos, y en lo que no podia parar de pensar en ese brillo en sus ojos unos ojos a los que no le importaban nada ni nadie. Se levanto y vio que estaba solo, salio al exterior y alli vio a la joven con una expresion muy triste, de un salto subio al tejado y se sento a su lado

Sojiro: ¿Que te pasa?

Misao: Nada

Sojiro: ¿Entonces que pasó estos dias?

Misao: Preguntas demasiado, te preferia cuando estabas calladito y sonreias como un idiota

Sojiro: Misao-dono

Misao: Misao murio el dia que ese hombre cruzo la puerta del Aoiya – susurro

Sojiro: Seguro que una parte de ella aun late en su interior tanta bondad no desaparece asi como asi

Misao: Porque consigues que me comporte asi yo ya no soy debil – consiguio decir antes de caer rendida llorando entre sus brazos

--- Fin Flash Back ---

--- Flash Back ---

En una casa al norte de Kyoto una joven desnuda dormía placidamente entre los brazos de su amante cuando fue despertada por una molesta claridad que entraba por debajo de la puerta, se levanto despacio para no despertarlo, se vistió cuando se estaba atando el lazo sintió como alguien la cogía de las manos por detrás y se las apartaba del lazo

¿??: Ohayo, So-chan

Sojiro: Ohayo Misao, ¿ya te vas?

Misao: Hai, llevo mas de dos semanas fuera de casa y deben estar muy preocupados

Sojiro: Espera - dijo echándole uno de sus mechones hacia atrás. - Podemos continuar con lo de ayer - susurro suavemente en su oído.

Misao: Si me gustaría - dijo besándole. - Pero si... no... Vuelvo... mandaran a... alguien a... buscarme y... - dijo entrecortadamente mientras el le besaba dulcemente el cuello.

Sojiro: ¿Nos veremos esta noche?

Misao: Claro en cuanto pueda escabullirme del entrenamiento vendré Chao. – se despidio antes de marcharse.

--- Fin Flash Back ---

Misao: ¿Donde estoy? – se pregunto mientras se intentaba incorporar, se sento al borde de la cama y se llevo la mano a la cabeza

¿??: ¿Como estas? – pregunto un hombre notablemente preocupado

Misao: Me duele la cabeza – dijo aturdida. – ¿Que ha pasado?, no consigo recordar nada

¿??: No querida, no te preocupes yo cuidare de ti – dijo sentandose a su lado y apoyando la cabeza de ella contra su hombro, para que se intentara relajar

Misao: Yo... – susurro - ... he tenido un sueño muy raro

¿??: ¿Con que has soñado? – le pregunto suavemente

Misao: Como nos conocimos – respondio

¿??: Han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces... jeje – dijo con nostalgia

Misao: ¿So? – pregunto como si ese nombre le quemara al paso por su garganta

Sojiro: Dime Yûki

Misao: No recuerdo que paso despues de...

Sojiro: Shhh... – la interrumpio para que no se sobresaltara - No pasa nada... intenta descansar yo cuidare de ti ¿vale?

Misao: De acuerdo – dijo soñolienta


	7. Recuerdos II

Capitulo 6: Recuerdos dolorosos II

-

Ya habian pasado cuatro dias desde la desaparicion de la joven, Aoshi la habia buscado desesperadamente pero aun no habia encontrado rastro de ella. Aoshi Hiko y Saito se encontraban sentados en el interior del dojo Kamiya, cuando de repente se dirigio hacia ellos Kamatari levanto a Aoshi por el cuello de la camisa, le golpeo en la cara y comenzo a gritarle parecia realmente afectado

Kamatari: Lo prometio, prometio que la protegeria – dijo enfadado y zarandeandole.

En ese momento entraron en el interior de la habitacion Kaoru y Kenshin junto con Okon a la que se le notaba el embarazo y Shiro, y se sorprendieron mucho al ver a ese hombre en ese estado alli, intentaron calmar los animos de aquellos hombres y consiguieron hacer que se sentaran de repente un incomodo silencio se adueño de la habitacion y a cada uno de los presentes se les paso por la cabeza uno de los tantos recuerdos que tenian con la comadreja.

Flash Back Hiko

Hiko se dirigía a su casa pasando al lado del río, venía como no de comprar sake y allí a la orilla se encontró la silueta de un joven golpeando con una katana un gran árbol. El joven se dio cuenta de la presencia de Hiko y se dio la vuelta con la katana en alto.

�: ¿Quien anda ahí? Ah eres tu… - soltó al darse cuenta de que era Hiko. Por un momento se le encogió el corazón al verla en ese estado se acerco a ella y le ofreciéndole un poco de su botella; la joven que ya había soltado el arma tomo la botella y hecho un trago. - Uhmmmm… ahmmm…, Gracias, lo necesitaba - suspiro mas calmada

Hiko: No hay problema que el sake no ayude a solucionar, dime ¿que te pasa comadreja? – le dijo pero al instante tenia a la pequeña abrazándole. Pasaron bastantes minutos así cuando Misao comenzó a hablar

Misao: Se fue… yo se lo prohibí pero aún así se marcho… - gritaba con ira y rabia. - Yo soy la Okashira, pero aun así me dijo que solo era una niña y no estaba preparada, él me dijo que era demasiado inocente… - Al decir esto la joven fue interrumpida por un beso de Hiko, mientras le cogía un pecho con una mano. - Nani? 0o0 – Misao se libro de su agarre, estaba completamente roja y abochornada

Hiko: Eres solo una niña – dijo sin miramientos y sin ninguna clase de expresion en su rostro

Misao: EHHH – respondio aún más confundida

Hiko: Si te comportas así por un besito…

Misao: Pero para convertirme en una buena guerrera y una buena Okashira no es necesario que todo el mundo me sobe – le interrumpió recriminándole su acción

Hiko: NOOO, pero la manera más fácil de conseguir algo de un hombre es esta… - le aclaro

Misao: �¿EHHH, si estas intentando enseñarme algo creo que no te sigo.

Hiko: Es fácil; cuando un hombre tiene frente así una belleza como tú es capaz de cualquier cosa por tenerte – dijo acariciándola y apartándole el alborotado cabello de su cara

Misao: �¿ORO? Este tío es rarísimo ahora comprendo a Kenshin, pobrecito tantos años con él u.uU

Hiko: Pero para eso ahí que saber seducirlos y atraerlos hasta tu terreno. – continuo comenzando una leccion que acabaria convirtiendola en alguien incapaz de espresar sus verdaderos sentimientos

Misao: Tu… tu me… enseñarías… UU

Hiko: Si, claro pero no debes decírselo a nadie. Si Shinomori se entera me mata - penso acordandose de las kodachis del ex-Okashira

Fin Flash Back

Despues de este fugaz recuerdo Hiko se echo la mano hacia los labios se levanto rapidamente y se marcho sin decirle nada a nadie

Flash Back Saito

Saito¿Que quieres que...? – pregunto confuso

Misao: La cabeza de Kanryu Takeda – dijo muy seria, sin ira ni odio lo cual seria normal

Saito¿Estas loca, verdad comadreja? Ese hombre lleva años entre rejas...

Misao: Tranquilo solo su cabeza saldra de la carcel – respondio sin darle importancia a sus palabras

Saito¿Sabes lo que estas pidiendome?

Misao: Saito si me lo concedes tendras mi completa colaboracion – dijo en un tono muy meloso

Saito¿Y que puedes ofrecerme tú?

Misao: En primer lugar como guerrero ninguno de tus agentes puede compararse conmigo, te recuerdo que aunque soy joven soy una onniwabanshu y segundo como mujer puedo conseguir lo que desee de un hombre

Saito: Tú conseguir lo que quieras de un hombre no me hagas reir solo eres una niña.

Misao: Te lo demostrare; si consigo que Cho me de las llaves de la oficina por su propia voluntad me dejaras.

Saito: Trato hecho

-

Saito se encontraba leyendo un informe que le habian enviado desde Tokyo

Estimado inspector Fujita

En respuesta a su carta pidiendonos saber el estado de uno de nuestros prisioneros, le adjuntamos el presente informe forense:

El prisionero nº 346386 llamado Kanryu Takeda fue encontrado decapitado en su celda esta mañana, no tenemos constancia del paradero de la cabeza.

El cuerpo presentaba ematomas de diferente consideracion por todo el cuerpo, extrajimos cuatro balas de cada una de sus extremidades (dos en los hombros y dos en los muslos). En las muñecas tenia rozaduras hechas con total seguridad por una soga, gracias a las pruebas forenses se tiene la certeza que fue inmobilizado y colgado por ellas. En el costado derecho presenta una herida hecha con una katana, esta es de 5 cm de ancho y fue hecha con mucha precision ya que no daño ningun organo vital.

En una esquina de la celda se encontro su lengua lo cual esplica la razon por la que no se le oyo gritar.

Todas estas lesiones fueron hechas premortem.

La causa de la muerte fue la decapitacion ya que ninguna de estas heridas, aunque terriblemente dolorosas le provocaron la muerte.

Departamento de la policia metropolitana de Tokyo

Fin Flash Back

Mientras Saito recordaba todo lo que había hecho su "lobita", Aoshi en la otra punta del cuarto pensaba totalmente abatido en lo que había pasado desde que volvió hace más de dos años

Flash Back Aoshi

Aoshi, Saito, Tokio, Misao, Cho y Soujiro se dirigían hacia el puerto de Tokio para coger un barco hacia los Estados Unidos allí les esperaba Kamatari, Saito les habia dicho a todos que iban a ver como se encontraba Kamatari pero en realidad Él y Misao tenian la mision de invistigar a una banda japonesa que estaba operando alli, la informacion que les habia proporcionado Kamatari era incompleta, por eso decidieron ir personalmente para saber a quienes se enfrentaban en realidad. Ellos decidieron que la mejor manera de pasar desapercibidos era ir cruzando los bosques muy alejados de caminos transitables. Por la noche de aquel primer día de viaje estaban todos alrededor de una hoguera, cuando aparto a Saito hacia un lado para hablar en privado

Aoshi: ¿Porque este viaje?

Saito: Solo queremos saber como esta nuestro contacto en los EEUU – respondio serio

Aoshi: Escucha si pasa algo raro… - lo amenazo ignorando en lo que se habia convertido Misao despues de su larga ausencia

Aoshi y Saito habían vuelto al campamento y allí estaba solo Cho y Tokio.

Aoshi: �¿Donde están los demás? – pregunto aunque en realidad solo le importaba donde estaba Misao

Cho: Misao dijo que quería bañarse por lo visto encontró aguas termales y Sou… ¿Shinomori a donde vas? Espera �¡NO- grito inútilmente porque ya había desaparecido entre la oscuridad de la noche

Aoshi vio a Misao allí estaba sentada en una de las piedras con las piernas en el agua, se deshizo el lazo del traje cuando de repente se da la vuelta allí detrás de ella estaba un hombre. El joven se puso enfrente de ella

Aoshi: Soujiro¿que hace este mocoso aquí- penso al ver al niño

Misao: Hola - dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

Soujiro¿Que esta pasando entre Shinomori y tú? – dijo acariciando su carita muy suavemente.

Misao: ¿Porque lo dices? – respondió apoyando su mejilla en la mano de Sou.

Soujiro: Desde que volvió estas muy rara – contesto apartando la mano

Misao: El me ha pedido matrimonio uu – respondio ruborizandose

Soujiro: Felicidades, es lo que siempre has querido, me alegro por ti – dijo intentando marcharse pero una manito le impedía irse

Misao: Puede pero…

Soujiro¿Pero que? – pregunto

Misao: Hay un problema, por el que no me puedo casar con él.

Aoshi: EEEHH - su mente no podía asimilar todo lo que estaba sucediendo allí.

Soujiro¿Yûki? – pregunto pensando que el alter ego de Misao podia impedirle expresar sus sentimientos. - Tranquila tu has podido dejar a esa sombra atras – dijo para calmarla

Misao: Ella, quiero decir ese no es el problema

Soujiro¿Entonces cual es el problema?

Misao: … estoy enamorada de otra persona - continúo

Aoshi: �¿Nani? no puede ser - penso cada vez mas confuso

Soujiro¿Que- le temblaba la voz

Misao: Cuando estaba enfrente de él mientras se me declaraba solo podía pensar en ti y en la otra noche; en tus labios sobre cada rincón de mi piel, tus manos recorrieron todo mi cuerpo… - dijo seductoramente mientras se iba acercando a el

Aoshi: No puede ser, ellos no pueden, no por favor

… nunca nadie me hizo sentir aquello, me gusto, me gusto mucho y no quiero que nadie que no seas tu me vuelva a tocar por que yo… porque yo te quiero – declaro abalanzándose sobre él al acabar

Soujiro: Tu ya sabes lo que yo siento hacia ti, te lo dije la primera vez que estuvimos juntos y te lo volvere a repetir eternamente, tu eres mi verdad. – le dijo recordando que Himura le habia dicho que para expiar los crimenes que habia cometido debia encontrar su propia verdad - pero ahora es mejor que volvamos… - continuo apoyando sus manos en sus hombros y alejandola

Misao: No pensaras dejarme así – contesto bajando ligeramente el gi de su traje onni dejando entre ver sus hombros.

Soujiro: Misao… este no… no es… el momento… - intentaba decir pero le era imposible no excitarse teniendo la boquita de la joven mordiéndole suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja

Aoshi: No puede ser¿porque?

Aunque le dolía de sobremanera ver a los jóvenes amarse de ese modo tan intenso y apasionado no podía evitar mirar a Misao; ver como Soujiro despejaba sus hombros y los besaba dulcemente al tiempo que Misao se deshacía de la camisa de Soujiro, el joven se separo de ella, le quito casi por completo su traje dejándole solo el gi abierto de Misao, la empujo contra un árbol y allí siguió besándola y acariciándola, mientras la subía a su cintura, desde esa posición les resulto mucho más fácil dejarse llevar por sus deseos, Misao acallo un gemido mordiendole levemente el hombro mientras él le susurraba lo mucho que la deseaba.

Aoshi: Porque no puedo dejar de mirarla, no puedo dejar de observar como ese bichejo, ese insecto la posee, él no es digno de ella ¿porque el puede tenerla y yo no¿porque todo el mundo es feliz menos yo, pero que estoy pensando- se torturaba mentalmente

Misao se vistio y a continuacion ayudo a Sojiro a colocarse el gi lo hizo lentamente acariciando suavemente el pecho y los hombros de su amante parecia que lo incitaba a seguir con el jueguecito, se paro enfrente de él, y él la agarro por la cintura y la levanto en el aire a lo que ella le rodeo con la piernas, los dos no paraban de sonreir mientras que el espia sintio como si una parte de él moria con cada beso y con cada caricia que se daban.

-

Misao estaba sentada encima de una cama llevaba un vestido azul le quedaba muy flojo de manera que pudiera estar cómoda para que la ropa no le apretara la tripa; tenía la mirada perdida y los ojos un extraño tono ámbar, en su mano derecha sujetaba fuertemente una kodachi, la funda era totalmente negra sin ningún adorno solo en la empuñadura estaba grabado un pequeño kanji YÛKI (Nieve). Misao desenvaino el arma y se quedo mirando fijamente la hoja como hipnotizada. Justo en ese momento entro en la habitación Aoshi y al verla en ese estado se abalanzó sobre ella y la desarmo.

Misao: Déjame vete yo tengo… tengo que matar a ese bastardo

Aoshi: NOOOO, Basta

Misao: El merece morir por lo que me ha hecho el debe morir…

Aoshi: Escucha Misao es peligroso estas embarazada…; Misao puedes perder el bebe ya escuchaste al médico estas muy mal ahora es peligroso que pelees… �¡no puedes pelear! – dijo forcejeando con ella. - Por favor debes vivir

Misao: Para que…, no tengo por lo que vivir, estoy sola estoy completamente sola…

Aoshi: No… estas sola, estoy contigo… yo estoy contigo

Misao: �¿COMO LO ESTUVISTE HACE DOS AÑOS? – grito encolerizada. ¿Sabes como se le llama a las personas como yo¿Sabes como se le llamara al bebe, no es un nombre muy bonito; además ya solo me queda la venganza - dijo finalmente más calmada.

Aoshi: Tienes a tu bebé

Misao: �¿Nani?

Aoshi: Tu bebe es la fe viviente de que le amaste y además yo estaré contigo; si me prometes que nunca volverás pensar en esas tonterías de la venganza yo no permitiré que nadie diga nada malo de ti ni de tú hijo…

Misao: …

Aoshi: Nos casaremos y así nadie hablara nada sobre ti, para el mundo, tú y ese niño sois míos

Misao: Pero yo……

Aoshi: Tranquila no te obligare a ejercer tus deberes de esposa. No… – dijo acariciándole la cara. - No tienes que quererme, con estar a tu lado me sentiré feliz; pero debes prométeme que no buscaras venganza y que enterraras a Yûki.

Misao: Yo……

Aoshi: Prométemelo

Misao: Te lo prometo – soltó el arma y se quedo abrazada a él intentando que el odio y la ira desaparecieran, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente

Fin Flash Back

El muchacho que acababa de entrar tambien estaba pensando en ella. En el dia que la conocio, el dia que contrajo con ella una deuda de sangre, tambien se acordo cuando le dieron la noticia de su embarazo. Misao era muy importante para el y no estaba dispuesto a perderla de esa manera

-Flash back Kamatari-

En la habitación de Misao donde se alojaban en EEUU; Misao estaba tumbada en la cama, al lado de ella estaban Kamatari y Sou.

Soujiro: Misao deberías ir al medico – le dijo acariciandole la frente

Kamatari: Tiene razón no es normal – respondio preocupado

Misao: Tranquilos no sois mas que unos paranoicos, solo es el mareo del barco – intentaba tranquilizarlos

Soujiro: Misao hace dos semanas que dejamos el barco un mareo no dura tanto

Misao: Pero yo no conozco el idioma de este país y no creo que ese matasanos sepa japonés

Kamatari: Iras conmigo yo te lo traduciré - dijo para tranquilizarla

Fin Flash Back (1)

Flash Back (2)

�:''Señorita Hongo lo que le pasa a su amiga es normal en su estado'' – dijo un hombre canoso detras de una gran mesa

Kamatari: ''Que…, que quiere decir?'' – pregunto confundida

�: ''La señora esta encinta''

Kamatari: Nanii? – soltó incredul

Misao: Que pasa Kama, me muero es eso ya sabia yo que los médicos solo te quitan la poca salud que tienes… Kama di algo por favor me estas asustando – dijo zarandeando a su amiga

Kamatari: Misao, tu estas… estas embarazada

Misao: AAAAHHHHH

- Fin Flash Back -

Okon: Shinomori debemos ir a buscarla – le dijo al ex-Okashira cortando el silencio que envolvia el dojo

Aoshi: Han ocultado muy bien las pistas, y el unico informador que teniamos ha muerto

�: Shinomori-sama – grito un joven entrando precipitadamente en el dojo. ¿Que pasa? Cuando volvia a casa me han comunicado que Shinomori-sama habia sido secuestrada – pregunto casi sin aliento

Shiro: Si, no sabemos donde esta. Ha desaparecido Shinosuke – le aclaro

Shinosuke: Yo si se donde se encuentra.

Todos¿Que? – gritaron sorprendidos

Shinosuke: El onniwabanshu tiene grandes redes de informacion, lo sabemos desde hace varios meses pero decidimos ocultarle esa informacion a Shinomori-sama por su propio bien

Saito¿Puedes llevarnos hasta alli?

Shinosuke: Si, claro

Okon: Vamos entonces

Shiro: No, en tu estado es peligroso – dijo acariciandolo la tripa.

Okon: Pero Misao

Aoshi: Okon, Shiro, por favor coged a Ako y volved a Kyoto

Okon: Pero... – protesto

Shiro: Por favor, si algo te sucediera yo... – dijo con un gran pesar

Kenshin: Kaoru tu quedate tambien

Kaoru: Tened cuidado – dijo mirando directamente a los ojos a su marido

Saito: Vamos...

Aoshi: Aguanta, koishi pronto te ayudaremos.

-

Mientras no muy lejos de alli

Misao: Nunca nunca se lo perdonare Soujiro – lloraba abrazada al joven.

Sojiro: Tranquila shhh... el recibira su castigo te lo prometo – susurro intentando calmarla

Misao: Mi bebe, nuestro bebe... – seguia sollozando

Sojiro: Yûki mirame – dijo levantandole dulcemente la cara haciendo que ella lo mirara. – Tendremos más hijos y haremos pagar a Shinomori la muerte de nuestro hijo

Misao: El hizo que lo perdiera

Sojiro: Si, le mataremos por ello Yûki – la abrazaba acaparadoramente mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa macabra

Continura...

Ata loguiño.


End file.
